Harry's Sixth Year
by melissa89
Summary: Harry's sixth year, what will happen? how will he be since that death? notenext chapter is on hiatus at the moment, read note in my profile to find out why.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of harry potter besides all of the merchandise that resides in my room.

A/N: hey im back after completing my first fic and now im going to attempt at doing Harry's sixth year all suggestions are welcome and I might use them. I'm so excited I'm doing my second fic!!  I hope I get some reviews or feedback on this, heck ill even welcome flames lol.  I would like to thank my special friend elise who helped me decide harry's O.W.L results on my school bus lol, elise writes on ffnet so you should all go read her stories, her name is NovaWings and she writes lots of stuff but sadly no hp stuff…yet….maybe ill get her to, shes a great writer.  Okay now on with the story…I don't know how good this will turn out.

Ch1—Owls and O.W.L.'s

            _He ducked a jet of bright red light laughing.  "Come on you can do better than that!" he bellowed, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  Suddenly a second jet of bright red light hit him squarely on the chest, the laughter had not quite died from his face but his eyes widened in shock.  It seemed to take him ages to fall, his body curved into a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch……_

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, he soaking wet from a cold sweat and panting.  He had been having dreams like that all summer, all a little different yet all of them horrible.  He put on his glasses looked at the clock and realized that he had been a year older for 2 hours now.  He opened his window to let a breeze in when he saw a silhouette of 3 owls coming for his window.  He let the owls come in and sit on his bed as he sorted through his mail.

            The first owl was from Remus Lupin.  Harry opened the letter and read

_            Dear Harry,_

_            I hope you are doing well and having a nice birthday.  I thought that you would like to have this for your birthday; he would have probably thought it to be right.  Also, I thank you for sending a reply every three days like asked, Moody would have been even more unbearable if you didn't.  I can't wait until you hear about Dumbledore's good news. I can't say it here obviously because you can never be too careful.  Also, I want to let you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here._

_Take care and I'll be seeing you soon,_

_Remus_

_P.S.- when I see you I can uncharm your gift._

             Harry looked at what was attached with it and saw it was a shrunken trunk that looked a lot like Sirius'.  Sirius……..

Harry missed him so much just the thought of him gave him a lump in his throat.  Harry had sent replies every three days as asked but they were very blunt just saying "I'm fine" and things along that line.  The Dursley's hadn't treated him bad either, they either feared him or thought pity on him Harry really couldn't tell which.

            The second owl was Pig and it had two letters and two packages, Hermione and Ron probably.  The first letter read

            _Dear Harry_

_            Hey mate! 'Mione and I are at headquarters and it's boring as hell.  She keeps making me write my essays again and again saying I could to better.  Can't wait till you come here too to save me from all the schoolwork.  Happy Birthday and see you soon._

_-Ron_

_P.S.- you can thank Fred and George for the gift_

Inside was a box of all of Fred and Georges prank sweets from their new shop.  There must have been fifty candies inside.  Harry then grabbed the next letter.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            Oh I hope you are doing well and I can't wait until you get here!  Since you love Defense Against the Dark Arts so much I thought you would enjoy this gift.  When I see you we'll have to compare O.W.L. results._

_Take care,_

_Hermione_

Hermione had given him a book which was titled "Advanced Dark Arts".  Harry skimmed through the pages and saw a lot of spells that looked pretty interesting.  

Harry then took the last owls things and saw it was all from Hogwarts. He opened the first letter and read,

            _Dear Mr. Potter,_

_            Here are your results of last year's O.W.L. exams:_

_            Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_            Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_            Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_            Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_            Care Of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_            History Of Magic: Acceptable_

_            Divination: Poor_

_            Astronomy: Poor_

_                        Congratulations you have received 6 O.W.L.'s.  Here are your suggested classes for next year:_

_            N.E.W.T. Prep Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_            N.E.W.T. Prep Transfigurations_

_            N.E.W.T. Prep Herbology_

_            N.E.W.T. Care Of Magical Creatures_

Harry looked at his results and realized that he didn't get high enough results in Potions to become and auror.  But now that he thought about it, he didn't know if he would even be alive to become one, since the prophesy claimed only he could defeat Lord Voldemort.  That was one burden that was heavy on Harry's shoulders all summer.  Harry then noticed he still had one more letter from Hogwarts.  He opened it and read

            _Dear Harry,_

_Professor McGonagall told me on your wishes to become an auror and I noticed you did not score high enough to be in Professor Snape's class.  After much thinking and talking with Professor Snape, we have decided he will tutor you privately in Potions and also continue Occlumency.  I know that you and Professor Snape do not get along the greatest but I trust you will put aside your differences and work together, all of this is crucial for the fight against Voldemort.  Also Remus Lupin will be coming to Hogwarts along with Mad Eye Moody once a week and will give you some training that will help with your magical abilities.  I hope you are well and tomorrow at __noon__ some people will be there to pick you up and take you to headquarters._

_Take care,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the letter and accepted all of Dumbledore's request, what was the point of arguing anymore.  He knew the rest of his life he would just be bossed around.  This whole summer Harry just felt hopeless, he was never happy anymore, he had fallen into a depression and didn't even care.  

He yawned and then went to sleep praying for no more nightmares.

~*~*~

A/N: okay im done with the first chappie of my second fic, I think this one will be a lot more fun to write in my opinion cause I am controlling what happens next! I hope I get some feedback on this story, any will be greatly appreciated, also I apologize cause this isnt the longest chappie


	2. Back To Headquarters

A/N: okay im like having so much fun writing this fic and was so excited that six people already reviewed my fic!! Haha I get excited very easily

**manIACjAcKaL: **thanks so much for the review

**Wiccan-not-logged-in: **haha yay! You reviewed my second fic! Im so excited! And thanks for the cookies they were delicious =D

**Zou-chang-** thanks so much!! =D

**Space-Case7029:** yea I think when jk writes book 6 he will be depressed/angry, thanks for your review!

**Alisama2:** haha I'm so glad you put away your flamethrower..for now… lol thanks so much for your great review, it was so nice!

**Muffinlover:** OoOo thanks so much!! Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside =D it was so nice

Disclaimer: (I am known to forget this =X) okay I don't own harry potter jk does

Ch2

            Harry woke up the next morning with a headache, thought that wasn't anything surprising, he always seemed to have one now-a-days.  He put on his glasses and grabbed some clothes, he went in the bathroom and cleaned himself, once he was dressed he looked into the mirror.  He had gotten taller, and skinnier, he wondered if anyone would notice when they picked him up today.

            Harry went in his room and started gathering all of his things he would be taking to Hogwarts.  He opened his trunk and looked in the bottom and saw the mirror Sirius had given him that he broke.  All of the pieces were shattered at the bottom.  He gathered them all and put them in a small pouch.  He didn't want to throw it out.  It was the last gift Sirius gave him and it meant a lot to him even though it was shattered. 

            He finished packing all of his things when he heard a crash downstairs, he made sure his wand was in grasp and went downstairs to see what it was.  He got down the stairs and saw Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Professor Snape.  There weren't as many people as last year but Harry assumed that many of them were very busy with other Order business. 

            "Harry great to see you!" said Tonks, once she noticed him down there.

            "Er, hi everyone", said Harry looking at the ground."

            "You seem…..different…" said Tonks, she obviously noticed how sad Harry looked, he didn't have the normal look he used to have, he used to seem.....happier.

            "Well, I'll go get my things," said Harry going up the stairs to get his trunk.

            While Harry was upstairs all of the Order Members looked at each other.  "Is it just me or does he seem…sad?" asked Tonks looking at all of them.

            "I think loosing Sirius has one big part of it." replied Lupin looking at them.

            "It also doesn't help with the prophesy being told to him." said Mad Eye.

            "It seems Mr. Potter has a lot on his mind this year and does not know how to deal with all of it." replied Snape.

~*~

            Harry came downstairs with all of his things and wondered how they were going to get there.  Right when Moody seemed to answer his thoughts.

            "We are going to fly again like last year."

            "Here is your wand, Professor Dumbledore gave it to me" said Lupin smiling.

            Harry took the broom while Snape shrunk Harry's trunk.  They all went outside and mounted their brooms.  Harry felt the familiar yet uncomfortable feeling of Moody putting the charm on him like last year.  They flew up, Moody in the front, Lupin to his left, Tonks to his right and Snape in the back.  It was really cold but Harry's mind was on where they were going.  He didn't know if they would take him back to Grimmauld Place or if there was a new headquarters.  He wasn't ready to go back to Sirius' place he wasn't really ready to see anyone yet, after last year.  Even when Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Snape came he felt as if he were an alien because of the way they were staring at him.  They must have thought of him as suicidal.  He had in fact thought of suicide, but he then thought of an even better thing.  Revenge.  He wanted Voldemort dead so nobody else would have to go through all that he did.  Harry was then snapped out of his thoughts Moody was starting to land which meant they were there.  When they landed, to Harry's dismay, they were at Grimmauld Place.  They walked inside and everyone was still awake once Harry got inside Mrs. Weasley was hugging him so hard he found it difficult to breathe.  

            "Oh Harry I'm so glad you are here!  Ron, Hermione and Ginny are upstairs, we are about to have a meeting so why don't you go join them"  

            Harry walked upstairs and knocked on the door before he entered.  Ron then opened it.

            "Bloody Hell! You're finally here! We've been buggin' everyone askin' when you'd get here!"

            Harry smiled and took a seat on one of the beds.  "So Harry anything exciting happen while you were at the Dursleys?" asked Hermione.

            "No" said Harry simply.

            "Fred and George are now part of the Order since they are of age, but they also invented a better extendable ear, just for us." said Ginny grinning mischievously.

            "Yea we've been using it loads this summer." added Ron.

            "I have to admit even though it is very wrong of us doing this, it is nice to know what is going on in the war." said Hermione.

            "Here Harry since you just got here you can listen to them first, we only have one so we take turns and tell each other if anything really great happened."

            Harry crept down the stairs and put the extendable ear in.  

_            "How is Harry doing?" asked Dumbledore's voice._

_            "He seemed……… really different, I think he is depressed, he just…doesn't seem like Harry anymore, I think we should keep a close eye on him, loosing Sirius really affected him." said Lupin's voice._

_            "Well this year he will be very busy with you Severus, you will be teaching him not only Occlumency but you will also be tutoring him in potions so he will be able to become an auror, I believe that is crucial for his future."_

_            "Yes, and unfortunately I will be helping him, as long as he keeps his nose out of business that is not his, I don't want another incident like last year, if he does I will not be continuing teaching him." answered a angry Snape's voice._

            Harry took out the ear, he really didn't want to sit and listen to them decide his future for him.  He walked upstairs and went back to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

            "Well, what did you hear??" asked Ginny.

            "Nothing really, just things about Grimmauld Place." lied Harry, and he didn't even feel that bad lying to them.  

            "Oh, well I'm r-r-reeeaaalllyy tired" said Hermione stifling a yawn, "I'll see you all tomorrow, come on Gin, let's let them sleep"

            Hermione and Ginny left and Ron and Harry went to sleep, Harry felt very uncomfortable in Sirius house with him dead, he knew he would not sleep well tonight.

~~**~~**~~

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long, I really did start it the next day after I posted the first chapter, but I had to keep stopping and starting and I finally finished it today, im not really all that impressed with it, nothing that great, I wish I could have emphasized more on Harrys emotions in his head in the chapter, being at Sirius's house and all but I just have a block preventing me from doing that, maybe it's the huge band project I have still neglected to do…………… k well I would love some feedback !


	3. Back To School

A/N: yes it has been a really long time since I have update…………..= / so sorry, k well hope you like the chapter

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** thanks for all your reviews, and for the one on my poem, and you can use my results, its no problem

**Wiccan107:** yay my cho's OotP made it on your list, I feel so happy, thanks for the reviews, all three of them, you sure tricked that fido the wonder dog

**Achilles4:** I'll try to put her in as much as I can without interfering with the original plot line I made so…I'll try =D thanks for the review

**manIACjAcKaL:** haha rome, that was great lol, thanks so much for your review 

**zou-chang:** I can't wait for your chapter And thanks for reviewing mine 

**This guy:** thank you!

**Muffinlover:** thanks your review helped so much!

K well like I said I am so sorry I didn't update sooner!

Disclaimer: I don't own hp

Ch 3

            "Harry! Harry! Wake up!"

            Harry jolted awake in a cold sweat, it was the middle of the night, Ron was sitting up in his bed with his eyes wide.

            "Harry? Are you okay? You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?"

            "N-No, I-I mean yes, sorry." 

            Harry had been dreaming of Sirius dieing again.  Just then Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came in.

            "Is everything aright?" asked Lupin with his wand out, looking around the room as if expecting someone to jump out at them.

            "Yea, Harry just had a nightmare."

            "Oh, you poor dear, thank goodness Severus will be starting occlumency with you soon." said Mrs. Weasley

            "Was it a dream Voldemort sent, Harry?"

            "N-No." said Harry, not making eye contact with anyone, he felt really uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

            "Oh… Well we'll talk about this tomorrow everyone needs their sleep." said Mrs. Weasley leading Lupin out of the room.

                        They left the room and Ron was still staring at Harry as if there was something wrong with him, Harry tried to sleep but he still felt as if people were watching him, he also knew that Lupin and Mrs. Weasley didn't go to sleep,  because he could hear them walking by outside the room many times throughout the night.

~*~

            Harry and Ron got up in the morning and it was obvious none of them slept after Harry's nightmare the night before.  Harry and Ron were on their way downstairs when Lupin called Harry into his room.

            "Harry, are you okay?"

            "Yea, s-sorry about last night."

            "It was nothing, Harry; I just worry about you, what was your dream about if Voldemort didn't send it."

            Harry was silent and looking at the ground, he didn't want to tell Lupin what he was dreaming.

            "Was it about Sirius, Harry?"

            Harry nodded.  "I-It's in the Department of Mysteries, w-when it happened."

            "Harry, I know it is really hard for you with him gone, it is hard for me too.  I never thought I would be the last Marauder left.  But Sirius would have never wanted us to be like this."

            Harry nodded and was walking out the room when Lupin said, "Remember if you need to talk, Harry, I'm here

            Harry walked downstairs and sat at the table for breakfast, it was obvious while he was upstairs Ron told Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George what happened, they were all staring at him when George broke the silence.

            "Harry! So glad you're here! We now have a shop in Hogsmeade that you'll have to come visit sometime, it's really great."

            "And we would not have had it without you" added Fred, smiling.

            They all sat eating their breakfast in silence for a little while and when they were done they were all too tired to get up.

            "Hey when do we go back to Hogwarts?" asked Ginny

            "Remember Dumbledore came and told us last week, we are leaving tomorrow and your mom already got all of us our supplies."

            "Oh yea," said Ginny, "I forgot."

            Mrs. Weasley then came downstairs to see everyone was already done eating.

            "Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry you should probably gather all of your things and pack them because we'll be leaving pretty early tomorrow."

            Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione then all went upstairs to pack.  It took them the rest of the afternoon since there things were scattered all over.  That night a lot of people from the Order came for dinner, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were the only people Harry recognized Harry sat down and ate quietly while everyone else talked and laughed telling stories.  About half-way through dinner Harry had a jolt of pain through his scar, he felt as if it might split open, he slapped his hand to his fore-head and as quickly as the pain came, it went away, he looked around and nobody had noticed, except for one person, Snape.  Snape was staring at Harry in a strange way. Harry quickly looked at Snape and then looked away, he told Ron next to him that he was tired and going to go to bed, Ton just nodded and kept on eating.  

            Harry went upstairs but he didn't go to sleep, he sat on his bed and put his hands through his hair, he had a dull headache.  _If only Sirius were here, he would know what to do.  Sirius… it was all my fault he died, if I wasn't always trying to be the hero, that's why I will keep to myself and not let my friends help me, they will only end up dieing or hurting themselves.  _Harry really missed Sirius, so he took out a piece of parchment and started writing:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I feel really bad that I was the reason you died.  I am going to study occlumency really hard so I won't hurt any other people I care about.  This year everyone is treating me really different and talking about me behind my back, I wish they would stop.  If you were here none of this would have happened, you would never let them treat me like this.  _

Just then Harry could hear people coming upstairs; he quickly threw the letter in his trunk and pretended to be sleeping.  Ron and Hermione opened the door.

"Oh, he sleeping, we can go hang out in my room." said Hermione.

"He's really different this year, it's like he doesn't want to be our friends anymore." 

"Ron! Sirius is dead, he was the closest thing he had to a parent, he is just still getting over him."

"He has all of us, we care for him!"

Hermione and Ron then closed the door and left.  Harry was still awake and about an hour later Ron came in and went to sleep.

~*~

            The next morning Fred and George came in to wake them up.

            "OY! Mom told us to wake you up" yelled Fred in the room.

            "She said the Ministry cars will be here soon so bring down your trunks." added George. And then you heard to faint _pops_ of them apparating out of the room.

            Ron and Harry slowly got up yawning; they got dressed and dragged their trunks downstairs.  When they got downstairs Ginny and Hermione were already downstairs looking just as tired as them.  Mrs. Weasley was handing them all pieces of toast for breakfast.

            "Sorry boys but we have to eat and run so hurry and eat your toast." said Mrs. Weasley 

            Harry ate his piece of toast and put his trunk in one of the Ministry cars, he got in the car and sat with Ginny in the back and Ron and Hermione got in the other car, in the front seat sat Lupin and Moody and in the other car was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

            They got to Kings Cross with a half hour until the train left.  They all went through the platform and were by the train saying their goodbyes.  Harry first said goodbye to Lupin and Moody. 

            "If you ever need someone to talk to Harry, I'm here."

            "And remember to keep your self safe, always be aware of your surroundings." barked Moody.

            "I will, thanks." replied Harry.  Harry then said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a huge hug.

            "Stay safe Harry."

            "We'll see you later, and let us know if you ever need anything."

            "Alright, bye." said Harry.

            Harry got on the train and went to one of the last compartments with Ginny, Luna and Neville, Ron and Hermione had a prefect meeting.

            They were all sitting in their compartment when Malfoy opened the door.  He looked right at Harry with his wand out when Ginny said "Hex him and you'll have to deal with us."  And sure enough Neville and Luna both had their wands out too.

            "It's your choice Malfoy," said Harry smiling with his wand out, "by the way how is your dad enjoying Azkaban?"

            "I'll get you later Potter," spat Malfoy, "You will pay."  And with that Malfoy stalked off.

            After Malfoy left Ron and Hermione came in and sat down.  They all sat telling about their summers and the train finally stopped at Hogwarts.  Harry saw the familiar face of Hagrid who seemed to have fewer wounds this year and then went on the thestral-drawn carriage to get to the school.  He hoped this year would be better.

~~~***~~~

A/N: so sorry this chapter came so late, I hope it was okay but I think it might be a little longer than the last one, I kinda sped it up at the end, I should of taken my time more, sorry!


	4. Sorting Ceremony

A/N: err so sorry once again for the lack of updates, I seem to try to at least get it once a week. Now on to thank my reviewers

**Lost In A World Of Pain: **yea, I have been thinking about if harry will have a love life in this fic, aim not really sure yet, I think it would be fun to write but I don't know really who it would be but I do think I might have a little Ron/Hermione eventually, and your fic totally rocks! I swear it is my total fave. **Everyone read Lost In A World Of Pain's Fic's they are really good.  **Haha I'm hoping the bold will catch people's attention

**Wiccan107 or Paige Nicole, whichever: **haha yes you do such a great job tricking fido, thanks so much for the review

**Zou-chang:** can't wait for your update to see what happens next in your fic! Thanks so much for the review

**Muffin-lover:** haha your right! I am gunna do more with snape, I don't know why cause for a while I hated him, but he seems like so much fun to write about

**ManiacJackal:** thanks so much for the review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own harry potter but I do own my imagination which thinks up the plot line

**Chapter Four:**

            All of the students went into the great hall for the start of the year feast and the sorting ceremony.  Harry still got excited over the ceremony since this was only the third one he had ever watched.  Professor McGonagall brought in all of the scared looking first years and the sorting hat started its song:

_Last year I warned all you students_

_About all uniting_

_You partially listened to me_

_But still you are dividing_

_Bold Gryffindor and Ravenclaws_

_Worked together to triumph_

_Poor Hufflepuff, they tried to help_

_But moved with much galumph  _(a/n: that means too clumsy and not quick enough)

_But nobody, they did not try_

_To trust the Slytherin_

_They all just assumed with no regret_

_That they'd be too withering_

_Now I am giving you advice right now_

_So please don't ignore me_

_Otherwise the Hogwarts houses_

_Will turn into just three_

_You must find the trusting ones_

_From each house of four_

_And learn to trust each other_

_This may be quite a chore_

_If perhaps you find an untrusting one_

_Then act quickly because_

_That person will betray you_

_And from they group they will withdraw_

_I do not mean to scare you_

_But times, they are not good_

_I am going to start the sorting now_

_I hope I'm understood_

            The hat became silent and like last year the room was quiet for a while since the hat once again left a message within its song.  The sorting ceremony then started beginning with Adams, Claire for Hufflepuff and ending with Zeigler, Jeff in Slytherin.  Everyone then fell silent for Professor Dumbledore's beginning of the term speech.

            "Welcome everyone, please remember that the forbidden forest does not allow trespassers, and Mr. Filch our caretaker has kindly posted a list of revised rules on his door, so you are welcome to look at it.  Also, we all know we are in grave times right now, so please everyone be very careful." At this Dumbledore looked at Harry for a split second, "Well I won't let you all wait any longer, let us eat!"

            The room immediately started with chatter as food appeared on the tables, Harry helped him self to some roast beef and mashed potatoes.  

            "Iffint Diss Fooad Moof?" asked Ron with his mouth full.

            "Yea, it's really good." said Harry.

            After everyone was stuffed Ron and Hermione left to lead the first years to their dorms.  Harry was following everyone when Professor McGonagall approached him, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wished to speak with you, I trust you know the way to his office, the password is Lemon Drop."

            Harry headed towards Dumbledore's office wondering why he had to go there, he also remembered the last time her was there, _I really should apologize for breaking his things. _ Harry got to the stone gargoyle and said the password, he then walked up the stone steps to his office.  When he got there he knocked on the door.

            "Come in." said Dumbledore's voice, Harry walked into his office and took a seat.

            "Ah, Harry, how are you?"  said Dumbledore, looking intently at Harry.

            "Fine" said Harry looking at the ground, "I am um sorry about breaking your things last year."

            "Oh that is no problem, Harry, now did you receive my letter over the summer?"

            "Yes."

            "We have revised your schedule so Potions is now in it."

            "Er, thanks."

            "Also, your Occlumency will start tomorrow night along with your tutoring with Professor Snape, and on Tuesday you will have some training with Remus and Alastor."

            "Alright."

            Dumbledore stared at Harry as if trying to read his thoughts, "Have you discussed the prophecy with anyone yet Harry?"

            "Er, no"

            "I suggest that you should, I think it will help you deal with it."

            "Um, I have to get going, I still have…to unpack my things." It was obvious that Harry was trying to avoid that subject.

            "Harry, did you forget, the house elves do all that for you."

            "Oh...yea"

            "Harry….I know it was hard for you loosing Sirius"

            "Oh, I'm fine, it is no big deal."  It was way too obvious Harry was lying.

            "Well, Harry always remember your friends are always there to talk to and I am too.

            "Er, okay thanks."

            With that Harry left Dumbledore's office, he hated being but on the spot like that.  He went to the common room realizing he didn't know the new password.  He stood outside of the common room for about twenty minutes until Ginny came.

            "Hi, Harry! What are you doing outside?"

            "I don't know the new password."

            "Oh, really? It's 'flapperwing', sorry you had to wait so long."

            "Oh, it's no problem."

            Harry and Ginny walked into the common room and Harry went straight up to his dorm.  He quickly put on his pajamas and went to bed; he didn't want to talk to anyone right now.  He went to sleep hoping for no nightmares.

*~*~*

A/N: okay that really sucked, I swear I have lost my touch.  But I do have to admit that sorting hat song took forever and I think it turned out okay, I don't know how JK writes those, they are a lot of work, haha but I had fun doing it. Err I think I overdid it on Harry, cause I doubt that would ever happen cause yea I don't know it just seems that he is way too sad, but I should just blame myself cause I wrote it, ahh okay well I hope it was okay, nothing that great really happened, and I realized I suck at writing about Dumbledore, he is just so unique and yea, in my opinion anyone who can write with Dumbledore in canon is really good cause I think he is really hard.  Okay please R/R, flames always welcome haha


	5. Back to Classes

A/N: err so sorry for the long wait, life is just so hectic and I haven't had much time to write….now to thank my reviewers

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** thanks so so sooo much for your review! You are way to kind! Like I said a rhyming dictionary can really come in handy while writing a song that rhymes, thanks again for your great review!

**Zou-chang****:** erm, thanks for the review. Sorry about your computer problems

**Ters****:** yea its not like I'll make Snape all buddy-buddy with harry, cause that will like never happen, but it just seems that everything seems to go wrong for Harry so I just added on to the list lol =D im so evil sometimes lol thanks for the review

**Muffinlover****: **thanks so much! That was so nice of you to say..err..write lol yea I probably wont make Dumbledore talk a lot in the fic cause I cannot write him arrgh lol

**Wiccan107: **thanks so much for the review!

**Star*: **omg I totally forgot about DADA teacher! I'll have to add it in here, thanks so much for reminding me! And also yea harry will play quidditch, your right! Thanks for the review!

And all I have to THANK YOU ALL I already have over 25 reviews! Haha yay! I'm so happy 

**Disclaimer:** unless I suddenly became rich and bought the rights to Harry Potter I still don't own it

**Ch 5**

Harry woke up the next morning with still a dull throbbing on his head, he had grown immune to the pain. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to see which classes he had today. He sat at the table by Ron and Hermione just as McGonagall was coming around with the schedules.

"Mornin' mate! Can't believe that we have classes again, I sure hope they don't pile on the homework like last year" said Ron

"Ron, if you would have done your work when it was assigned last year you wouldn't have had that problem" added Hermione reading her schedule.

Harry looked down at his schedule and frowned, double potions with the first thing in the morning. Ron was looking at Harry's schedule and comparing all of their classes.

"Well at least we'll have Care Of Magical Creatures and Defense Against Dark Arts."

"And I'll also have Potions and Herbology with you" added Hermione.

Harry looked up at the staff table and noticed the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, she wasn't at the sorting ceremony last night. She had dark curly hair and wore long dark robes. 

"Who is the new professor up there?" asked Harry 

"Her name is Professor Bugiardo" said Ginny, "the ministry once again gave us a teacher, though I don't think she will be as bad as Umbridge, she seems like a nice person."

Everyone ate their breakfast, Harry trying to eat the slowest, he was dreading Potions, he did study a lot for it, but he just knew that Snape would make it hell. 

"Are you ready Harry" asked Hermione.

"As ready as I'll ever be for potions" said Harry getting up.

They got to Potions early and took a seat at the same table. Harry looked around and noticed that a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs made it in, and a lot of Slytherins, yet only Hermione and himself made up the Gryffindors. 

When class started everyone took their seats and Snape entered the room.

"This class is very quick-paced and difficult, I don't believe all will make it through the term. We will start today with a very simple healing potion, the directions are on the board, now everyone begin."

Immediately everyone got to work, Hermione finished the potion with ease and hers was a perfect dark blue color. Harry worked really hard on his and finished as class was ending, his was a little of a lighter blue but still looked okay to turn into Snape. He couldn't believe he worked three hours on a single potion. He was really exhausted and was not looking forward to seeing Snape that night.

@----

The rest of the day went by very quickly for Harry, he sat in the common room dreading going to Snapes. He waited until he would make it down there just in time to leave the common room.

Harry walked down into the dungeons and when he got to Snapes office knocked on the door.

"Come in" growled Snapes voice.

Harry entered his office bringing back memories last year of being in here for occlumency.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you practiced clearing you mind over the summer."

Harry didn't know what to say, the truth was he hadn't thought of occlumency at all over the summer. 

"Er, a little."

"Tonight we won't need to do any Potions work, though your healing potion today was disgraceful, I don't see why you get all the special treatment and exceptions. Don't expect that from me."

Harry had the urge to talk back but held it in, remembering Dumbledore wanting them to get along.

"Tonight I will just enter your thoughts like last year, to see how much of a defense you have built up since last year."

Snape stood up and took out his wand, Harry's heart was pounding he had no idea how he was going to block out Snape, but he didn't have much time to think because before he knew it, Snape entered his mind.

_He was in Dumbledore's office, all of his items shattered from throwing them._

_ He was in detention with Umbridge his hand bleeding._

_ He was in the forest with Grawp, Hermione, and Hagrid._

_ He was at __Grimmald__ Place__ with Sirius._

_ He was in the Department Of Mysteries._

_ Sirius was falling through the veil._

At this Harry couldn't take it anymore. Snape had stopped and Harry had found himself on the ground, shaking. He quickly got up and wiped his face, hoping Snape didn't notice the tears he had.

"You don't have much of a defense, we will have a lot of work to do. You need to clear your mind before you go to sleep, it's the only way you can get better at this. You can leave now."

Harry left, he was still panting, occlumency was so draining, but he really wanted to stop the dreams. He went to bed but remembered to clear his thoughts, or at least try to.

**~*~*~**

A/N: once again so sorry about the llloonnnggg wait, err this chapter sucked in my opinion, its too short and I did a crappy job on it, sorry you all had to read it. o and by the way has everyone seen the pic of lupin in the third movie, I have to say I am quite disappointed in how he looks, I didn't picture him to look like that at all, when did JK ever say he had a mustache! Err it got me quite mad, ill put a link to a pic of him in my bio cause I cant get a link to it on here so if you wanna see it its on my bio

k now everyone R/R =D


	6. Malfoy Troubles

A/N: so sorry for the long wait :-/ I didn't mean to take so long but life has been really really hectic.  Also I was reading my story and noticed many things:

I have many mistakes and typos I move too fast 

So I decided I am not going to change what's happened because I don't like to do things like that but you may notice a slower pace in the story from now on and hopefully less typos. Now to thank my reviewers!

**Mentally Impaired:** oh my god I feel so bad I forgot about charms, I tried so hard not to leave any out, and I did. Erm well Harry passed that exam and got an owl for it. Thanks so much for the review and for pointing that out to me.

**Kemenran: **thanks so much for the review

**Kungfubaby:** thanks so much!

**Star*:** thanks so much, and I totally agree with you on Lupin, did you see the trailer for PoA, looks pretty good I think

**Wiccan107:** thanks so much for the reviews, congrats on the A's on your report card, and thanks for all your beautiful computer art haha they were so cute.  And I commented your blurty lol, we should like IM or email one of these days, if you would like to.  And your stories are so good, great job! You are sooo nice!!! 

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** yea don't worry Snape won't be really nice to Harry he'll still be his old Snape self, thanks again for your review.

Chapter 6

            _The hallways were very familiar, he walked down the never ending maze, and an end was coming near.  Closer, and closer.  From the distance he could now make out where he was, the department of mysteries.  He was getting closer and closer to the veil, it was blowing as if a winter breeze was keeping it moving, his hand was outstretched, getting closer, and closer to the veil he grabbed the veil.  Suddenly it was if he had bad reception and it was going all fuzzy and clear.  It was making him nauseous he wanted it all to stop._

            Suddenly, Harry woke up, he was confused, why was his dream so out of focus? He looked around; Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all still asleep.  At least he didn't wake anyone up.  He looked at his watch and decided he might as well just get up now.  Harry got up and put on his robes, and grabbed his books he would need in the morning for classes.  He then went into the common room and noticed nobody else was there; he glanced at his watch again, too early to go to breakfast.  He went to his favorite table and sat down to try to study for potions.  He really wanted to do well since McGonagall and Dumbledore had worked so hard to get him in that class.  Right as he opened up his books he noticed someone coming down the stairs from the girl's dormitories.  It was Ginny.

            "Hiya Harry!" said Ginny smiling; she walked over and sat on a cushy armchair near him.

            "Hey Ginny," said Harry.

            "I hardly ever get to talk to you anymore this year," replied Ginny sitting with her knees against her chest.

            "Yea."

            "So…anything new?"

            "No, just studying for potions, since I'm in the N.E.W.T. class for it."

            "Oh yea? I always was the best at Potions in my family, don't really know why but I find it pretty simple."

            "Well then you'll probably be in the N.E.W.T. class for it next year."

            "Yea, but Fred and George will probably get mad at me, I'm supposed to take after them and be a prankster, it's not that I don't enjoy pranks, 'cause I love 'em.  But I also enjoy doing well in classes.  Though I guess I can do both, pranks and good grades.  Gosh Harry thanks so much! You're so easy to talk to! If you ever need anything just come talk to me.  I owe you! I'm going to go eat now.  See 'ya later!"

            Harry just sat bewildered; Ginny had just solved her own problem talking to herself.

            "As Ron would say 'A real nutter that one is'" said Harry to himself as he laughed.

            "Hey, what's so funny?" said Ron as he came down the stairs yawning.

            "Oh nothing really," said Harry, "wanna go down to breakfast?"

            "Oh you go ahead, I'm gunna wait for 'Mione"

            "'Mione huh?" said Harry with a grin.

            "Oh shut it! We're just friends!"

            "Suuurree okay," said Harry chuckling as he left the common room.

            Harry was in a really good mood today, he thought it was really strange.  But still he felt good to finally be in a good mood.  He was walking down the hallway when he saw someone he definitely didn't want to see, Malfoy.

            "Perfect Potter, I'm alone, you're alone, the hallway is empty, looks like it's time for you to pay." 

            "Give me you worst Malfoy" said Harry reaching into his robes for his wand, he put his hand in his pocket and fear crept within him, where was his wand?  He knew he had it this morning.

            "Looking for this?" snarled Malfoy holding Harry's wand in his other hand, which he then tucked away in his pocket.

            "Give it here Malfoy, you wouldn't want to win an unfair battle." 

            "Unfair?! I don't give a damn if it's fair or not, all I care about is making you pay for putting my father in jail.  People now are always searching my house, thinking I am an active Deatheater!  LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY LIFE POTTER!"

            "Well look what Voldemort and his little deatheaters have done to my life!" said Harry.  "Now give me back my wand!"

            "Not just yet Potter, You'll get it don't worry."  said Malfoy as he raised his own wand.  Harry was frozen to the spot, he didn't know what to do, he was too late the next words he heard were not good.  _"Stupefy!"_

~*~

            Harry woke up feeling awful.  His mind was very foggy.  With all of his strength he opened his left eye, his right one wouldn't open, his glasses were broken but through the shards he saw he was in a broom closet, he looked at himself and realized what bad shape he was in, it looked as if his arm was broken, his leg was twisted in an odd shape, and his whole body was killing him.  He needed to do something, but before he could he drifted back into unconsciousness.

            _"Do you think he'll be alright Poppy?"_

_            "Remus found him just in time; I don't know how much longer he would have lasted"_

_            "To think this all happened at Hogwarts."_

Harry opened his eyes, and regretted it right away, the lights were extremely bright and hurt his eyes.  Everyone was quiet when he woke up, he wished someone would give him his glasses.  Finally what looked like Dumbledore spoke.

            "Harry can you hear me?"

            "Yes," said Harry, his throat hurt really bad when he spoke, "can I have my glasses?"  Just then the world became a little clearer as he could now see who all was there, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Lupin.

            "Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Lupin looking very stressed yet relieved that Harry was awake.

            "Er, not much, s'all really foggy."

            "Yes, well it seems that my assumption is very well true in that someone stunned you with Stupefy.  It will all come back to you within time."

            "I couldn't believe my eyes, I went to put my broom in the closet because I flew here and when I opened it I-I found you in there, and in really bad shape." said Lupin looking at the ground.

            Harry finally looked and saw his leg was all bandaged along with his arm and ribs.  Why couldn't he remember what happened?  He put his hands through his hair racking his brain for answers.

            "There is no use trying to remember what happened, you won't until the curse fully wears off." said Dumbledore, he obviously was watching Harry.

            "Okay all of you Harry needs his rest and I need to fix him up." said Madame Pomfrey shooing the three of them out of the hospital wing.  "Really, you think people would keep an eye one you more carefully, tssk tssk, now lets see this is a very rare break in your arm that magic can't completely fix, it will mend in time though, no bother."

            "Did anyone by any chance bring in my wand? I don't see it anywhere."

            "Oh yes, Remus brought it in, it's on the table over there.  Now you need your rest, so get to sleep."

            Harry obeyed the nurse and laid down, though still trying to remember who did this to him. 

~*~

(a/n:Harry's Dream, Harrys thoughts are bold italics)

            _Unfair?! I don't give a damn if it's fair or not, all I care about is making you pay for putting my father in jail.  People now are always searching my house, thinking I am an active Deatheater!  LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY LIFE POTTER!_

_            **What is happening?  Who is talking?**_

_I'm alone, you're alone, the hallway is empty, looks like it's time for you to pay_.

**_Is this what happened to me?_**

****

_Not just yet Potter, You'll get it don't worry._

_STUPEFY!_

Harry jolted awake, he knew who did this to him.  It was all coming back to him.  Malfoy stupefied him and then beat him up leaving him in an empty closet to suffer.  He had to tell someone what happened.

~*~**~*~

A/N: alrite I'm finally done, soooo sorry for the long wait many things have happened lately and yea i think this chapter is okay, it kinda relate to me I guess now that I look at it, the minute you start having a good day keep your guard up, something's bound to happen. Okay well sorry hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon, this is the first time I've kinda left a cliff hanger. Sorry, and to tell you the truth I have never planned the whole Malfoy thing, it just kinda came out as I was typing. Now I finally have to do my Odyssey rewrite for English err I've been procrastinating wayyy to long. Oh yea and sorry if that little bit of language offended anyone

****

****

****


	7. Back to Normal?

A/N: I am so sorry it's been a month since I updated. I have had final exams and many other occurrences that have kept me from updating. 7 reviews! Yay!

**Duckymander:** yay! Thanks for reading my fic! A new reviewer is always welcome! Hope you enjoyed your dessert

**Aurora Tonks/Xylem: **wow, you sure have a lot of names lol but I always know it's you haha. I was kind of thinking a harry/ginny romance, or at least the start of it, thanks so much for all your reviews and all of your stories rock. And thanks for reviewing my poems

**Kemenran:** sorry for the long wait, thanks for the review

**Muffinlover:**thanks! Yea I just reread my last chapter and I still sometimes think I don't make a lot of sense but yea, thanks so much for your review!

**Zou-chang:** I am so sorry! I swear I remembered to thank you but for some reason I forgot, so count this as two thanks for reviewing my story!

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** thanks so much, unfortunately I didn't even get a chapter up in a long time. Thank you so much. And thanks so much for reviewing my poems.

**Black Rose Reaper Of Darkness:** yay thanks so much, and your story rocks too!

Chapter 7 (kind of weird, 7 reviews and the 7th chapter)

            Harry was torn in two in whether to tell someone or not.  Although, it was the right thing to do since they all wanted to know, it would show how weak he was, if he couldn't even take Malfoy, would he ever be able to face Voldemort?  He just decided to pretend that nothing happened.

            Morning came and Madame Pomfrey brought Harry some breakfast. "You need to eat all of that so you will heal faster and better."  Harry listened to her and ate it, even though he wasn't hungry.  

 "Will I be able to leave today and go back to classes?" asked Harry as Madame Pomfrey checked him over.

"I'm not sure, we'll see after I finish healing you."  She then continued to use her wand muttering many spells at Harry.  He felt as if he was slowly getting better and better wherever she pointed her wand, it was a strange sensation.  "Well, Mr. Potter I suppose you may go to your classes today, but I want you to come back after dinner so I can see if you are still okay."

Harry was overjoyed he could leave, the hospital wing was the one place he didn't like to be, well that and the department of mysteries.  He hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall to catch Hermione and Ron at breakfast.  He found it surprising that he had to catch his breath and his legs did hurt, but he just ignored it. When he walked in he spotted them right away, he walked up to them and took a seat as if nothing had happened.

            "Harry! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Hospital Wing!"

            "She said I could leave and go to my classes today"

            "That's great 'mate! McGonagall just said she'll be announcing Quidditch Captains today!"

            The hall started to thin out as people headed for their classes. "What class do I even have today?" asked Harry to Ron and Hermione.

            "We all have Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning" replied Hermione, I think it will be great to get to know the new teacher."

            Ron just rolled his eyes at this, "I just hope we don't get a lot of homework."

            They all walked in and noticed today's lesson was with Slytherin today.  Harry just walked past Malfoy without looking or saying a thing, and Malfoy surprisingly did the same.

            Suddenly, Professor Bugiardo walked in and started the lesson. "Today, we will sadly not be learning a lot today, because it is required that I let you know all about this being a N.E.W.T level course."

            She then continued to talk about things that Harry already knew, likewise with Ron and Hermione.  Before Harry knew it class was over.

            "No homework because I trust you all know all of these things, since that was supposed to be all review."

            "I like her already! No homework is always good on my list" exclaimed Ron as they left the class.

            Harry kept up with them but if he would have had it his way he would have slowed down, he wasn't going to tell them though, after all the pain wasn't that bad when he ignored it.  He concentrated on each step and kept up with them.  But he didn't notice Hermione staring at him, "Harry are you okay?" apparently she noticed the look on his face, in deep concentration.

            "What, oh yea, I'm fine."

            "You sure mate, now that 'Mione mentions it you don't look that well."

            "I'm fine really!"

            With that Ron and Hermione just stopped questioning him, it was pointless to even try.

            "I have to go to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey's orders" mumbled Harry.

            Harry went on his way to the hospital wing, slower than he was walking with Ron and Hermione, he didn't want to arrive out of breath.  On his way up the stairs his scar suddenly blew up with pain.  Harry immediately slapped his hand onto it, but it burned his hand, so just as quickly he took his hand off.  All he saw was bright white, he just wanted all of this to stop.

            "Harry! Are you all right!?" said a voice he recognized.

            "Yea-fine-no big deal" he squinted and from what he could see it looked like Neville.  Then a wave of relief passed over him, the pain was suddenly gone, as quickly as it came.

            "Are-Are you sure? You're all sweaty."

            Neville was right, Harry looked down at himself and he was all sweaty, a cold sweat, as if he just had a nightmare.

            "Yea, I was on my way to the hospital wing, erm I just had a bad headache that's all"

            "I'm coming with you just to make sure you get there."

            Harry didn't want to hear that, he wanted to change clothes, if Madame Pomfrey saw him all sweaty she would find something wrong with him to keep him there longer.  Neville and Harry walked up to the hospital wing together and when they got there Harry ran into a familiar face.

            "Profess-erm Lupin what are you doing here?"

            "Oh, um nothing just had to check on someone in there, more importantly what are you doing here?"

            "I need to go for Madame Pomfrey to check me to make sure I am healthy" mumbled Harry.

            "Oh well, she's really busy right now, so um you look fine to me, just a little pale, did something happen?"

            "Oh no, I just erm, haven't been out in the sun for a while I guess.  I'll see you later!" said Harry as he hurried himself and Neville away, he didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey anyway.

            "I thought you had to see the nurse" said Neville as they headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

            "I thought so too, but she was too busy, trust me that's a good thing for me."  They sat and ate and Harry looked at the staff table, everyone was there except for Professor Snape.  But he didn't think anything of it.

A/N: once again sorry for the wait, though I hope everyone had a great holiday, I know I did, I got Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup video game lol and its so fun haha. Well that's all and I'll hopefully get another chappie up soon! R&R please!


	8. Potions and Occlumency

A/N: o.m.g. I cannot believe how quickly I have received reviews! I am at a loss for words on how excited I am, and since I am grounded currently =( lol I am going to update the story. But first to thank all of you guys sooo much!

**Teila:** thank you thank you thank you!

**PhoenixPadfoot89:** dun dun DUN, yes I thought I would add that little snape part, I've got it all in my head, thanks for the review

**Kemenran:** thanks, and here is more lol

**Zou-chang:** I didn't forget you this time! Lol thanks for the review!

**No name:** thanks so much for that compliment and review!

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** hahahahahaha, yes that did make me laugh, but it was also a compliment if you thought my writing was even close to yours! Lol, thanks so much for all of your reviews!

**MuffinLover:** yes Professor Bugiardo ::mysterious smile:: haha, well you sure notice a lot of things! Very observant, and thanks so much for your review!

**MostGulliblePnay:** thanks!

**Xylem: **thanks for the review, im glad you'll stay with this name for a while, and I checked and it says she's not an author…yet but ill keep checking and I will read her stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the similie I use about holding water in your hands, J.K. owns both because I remember reading that similie in one of her books and I liked it a lot lol.

Chapter 8

_"I feel as if you are being dishonest with me, how do I know what is really going on? What if you are a traitor? You are making me very suspicious of your activities lately.  Wormtail!" the scrawny rat like figure flinched at the sound of his nickname, no it was his only name now, no one had called him Peter in such a long time, "fetch me my wand!"_

_He scurried away and quickly returned with the wand that had the core of a phoenix feather, he handed over to its master.  "I will have to make you pay for this mysterious suspicion, maybe I will get some crucial information out of this, perhaps a confession? Now I would like to say this won't hurt a bit, but in fact it will. Crucio!"_

_The figure on the other side of the room let out a moan of pain, yet didn't speak.  It let the curse run its course without uttering a single word.  Finally the curse died down. "Alright if you have nothing to say or report then leave and don't return until you do!"_

Harry awoke once again in a cold sweat, he then grabbed some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote down what he could remember but his dream was like holding water in your hands, it was impossible to do it without losing half of it.  He had decided to write down his dreams lately, maybe it would come in handy one day.

It was still early, but late enough to go down to the common room, Harry took his books he would need for the day and went and sat in his favorite armchair by the fire.  The fire was great to sit by and just stare into during deep thought.  Harry found himself doing this many times in his years here at Hogwarts, and this time was no different, he was in such deep thought he didn't even notice someone come down from the girls dormitory's and sit down in the chair next to him.

"The fire is a great place to sit and think at times, don't you think?"

Harry jumped up, startled, he looked to see Ginny sitting down in a chair near his, he then looked at his watch.  "G-Ginny isn't it too early for you to be up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well, I was just—Wait, I asked you first!" replied Harry with a small grin on his face.

"Oh I can never sleep that late, so I figured instead of just laying in my bed awake I'd come down here and enjoy the wonderful Gryffindor fire, probably one of the best fires in the school."

Harry smiled at this, he never realized how smart Ginny was, she seemed to be one of those people who was always thinking.

"Okay Harry, now it's your turn, why are you down here so early?"

"Same, except add a nightmare in there and you got it."

Ginny smiled at that, and then quickly stopped, "You had a nightmare? Was it—erm."

"About Voldemort, yea."

"Oh."

They both sat there in silence watching the fire for a while until the common room finally started filling out.  Ron and Hermione came down and sat down by Harry and Ginny.

"You know, as much as I will probably regret saying this one day, the common room just isn't the same without Fred and George" said Hermione staring into the fire.

"I don't think anything is the same without Fred and George" replied Ron, "and I am really hungry lets all go down for some breakfast."

They all went down to the great hall and ate, listening to Dean and Seamus argue on which Quidditch team was better, Bulgaria or Ireland.

Harry and Hermione then headed off for the dungeons after breakfast, they had N.E.W.T. Potions today.  When they got down there it wasn't the usual Slytherin's getting to do whatever they want, Professor Snape wasn't there, instead it was Professor Bugiardo.  Harry and Hermione quickly took their seats.

"Alright class, Professor Snape was not able to teach this class today, but I assure you he will be back for your next lesson, now today I want you all to make this potion and leave me a vial of it before you leave, if done correctly it will be a deep red color when finished" said Professor Bugiardo as she waved her wand at the board, to display the directions for the potion.

The class hour went by very quickly and most kids finished before class ended and were free to leave for the rest of the lesson.  Harry was one of the few that remained in the class until the end.  When he finally finished he brought his vial up to Snape's desk and was about to leave when Professor Bugiardo stopped him.

"Potter, the headmaster asked me to tell you that you will still have you lessons with Snape tonight, in the same place it has always been."

Harry nodded and left, much to his disappointment he still had Occlumency tonight, and even worse he had it with Snape.  He went up to the common room and sat down by Ron to try to work on his homework, not that a lot even got accomplished, they ended up playing wizard chess.

            Harry took his time going down to the dungeons for his 'lessons'. He really didn't want to go since he hadn't really practiced. Even though he walked as slowly as possible he still got there too fast for his liking.  He took a deep breath and then knocked on Snape's door.

            "Come in" grumbled Snape.  And Harry walked in and went to his usual spot.  "I trust you are ready for today Potter for I am extremely short on patience at the moment."

            The next thing Harry knew Snape had entered his mind, he hadn't even heard him say the spell he usually used.  He quickly tried to concentrate.

            _It was his dream from last night, he saw Wormtail and Voldemort with the figure being tortured on the other end of the room.  _Then he remembered he was supposed to be blocking out thoughts.  He concentrated really hard and somewhat successfully blocked out Snape, he opened his eyes to see Snape staring at him wide-eyed.

            "What was that memory of Potter?" asked Snape tensely.

            "Erm, it was a dream I had last night, sir" replied Harry remembering to add the sir at the end.

            Snape looked at him for a long time and then told him that he was done for the night, and to keep emptying his thoughts every night.  He then got up and limped to let Harry out.

            Harry left and wondered why Snape was limping and why that memory had affected him so much.  There was only one person to go to figure this out, Hermione.

A/N: okay another chapter is now up, I hope everyone has a great new years!! 


	9. really short chapter sorry!

A/N: yea I have not been updating, well because school has started so I don't have as much time.

**Lost In A World Of Pain: **you are totally right, I usually wait a few days and then reread the chapter and fix things like that an don that chapter I didn't read it, but I agree that she should have called him professor.  Thanks so much for your review

**Zou-chang:** aww thanks, same to you with your stories!

**Muffinlover:** I miss fred and george too =( I just had to add that little part because I love them so much lol thanks for the review!

**Kemenran:** thanks for your review!

**PhoenixPadfoot89:** your right! Lol yea he can be dense, but so can I sometimes things are like right in front of me and I don't realize it lol thanks for your review! I am going to use your dense thing for something Hermione says k? lol

**NO NAME lol**: I like your name haha, thanks so much for your review it was so nice!

**MostGulliblePnay:** thanks so much! You are being way to nice, I don't really think im a great author but thanks! 

**Xylem:** of course I added you to my faves! Your stuff is really good, and you've always reviewed my stuff, like everything of mine! Thanks so much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, well except for my imagination lol, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, someone lent it to me for a long time lol

**Chapter 9 (can you believe it?)**

Harry went to the common room to not find Hermione there, so he immediately went to the Library and found her right away with a pile of books by her. 

            "Hey, Hermione, I need you to figure something out for me."

            "If it is about your homework I am not going to help you unless you already tried."

            "No, it's about Snape."

            "Snape?  Is something wrong with him?"

            "Well, I am not sure, I had a dream the other night and Voldemort was torturing someone and then when I went to Occlumency and Snape saw it and like told me the lesson was over and he was like all white, do you think he knew the person being tortured?"

            "Harry, are all boys this dense, or is it just you and Ron?  First of all didn't you notice that Snape was limping, it's obvious that the person in your dream was Snape, you and I both know that he is in the Order yet is also a deatheater."

            Harry couldn't believe he didn't see it, Snape could have been the person in his dream, there would be an obvious reason he wouldn't want Voldemort to know things, he was doing all that for himself.  Harry suddenly felt a little bad for Snape, having to do all of that for someone he strongly dislikes.  Maybe this week he actually would practice Occlumency.

~*~

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed across the grounds to get to their Care Of Magical Creatures Class, one of the few classes they all had together.  It wasn't very surprising the most of the class consisted of Gryffindors, there were no Slytherins at all.

            "A' righ' this lesson won' really have much fun, because it's required o' me to tell all of you abou' the term and what you'll learn" stated Hagrid nervously, he still hadn't gotten over public speaking, even if it was all to teenagers.

            Hagrid then continued to talk about all they would be learning.  Harry made sure he looked like he was paying attention, but the truth was that it was extremely boring having to listen to all of this, but since it was Hagrid, he really tried.  At the end of the lesson Harry, Hermione and Ron all went to talk to Hagrid.

            "I 'ate talkin' in front of groups, always 'ave, always will."

            "You did fine Hagrid" reassured Hermione

            "How was your summer?" asked Ron

            "Fine, Grawpy's been learnin' to speak more and more, and Professor Dumbledore 'as let me keep 'im in the forbidden forest still, you should all go visit 'im sometime."

            They all talked for a little and said their goodbyes to Hagrid, and made their way up to the school for lunch, for once Harry was truly hungry.

A/N: that was the shortest chapter ever created, and I am so sorry, because it is not even very good.  I have been so busy lately and squeezed in just enough time to write this, but I truly hope to make the next one longer, but I am not making any promises on that because I am known to not keep promises as times change sometimes.  But sorry on this boring short chapter, though I guess it's better than a long boring chapter.


	10. Hogsmeade and some Fred and George!

A/N: yea, I know I said it before but I am still sorry about the last chapter on how short and stupid it is. But I can't believe that people still reviewed it anyway.

**PheonixPadfoot89: **Hagrid's accent is so hard to do! Thanks so much for the review

**NO NAME lol:** thanks so much for reviewing!

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** lol I hope you enjoyed your ice cream, thanks so much for you review

**Katsumi Leostar: **thanks!

**Muffinlover:** lol thanks, and your so nice saying you'll wait patiently, sometimes the days go by so quick I can't believe it, and other times its really slow and dragging but I cant get by a computer to write or paper lol.

**Zou-chang:** thanks for the review

**Xylem: **lol yea it was a really short chapter, I have never tried thai food, but im sure it must be really good since you love it lol

**Kemenran:** thanks for the review

**Chapter 10**

            The weekend came, and it wasn't the greatest weather, it was cloudy with a steady rain, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so most of the Gryffindors were busy getting ready to leave.  Harry sat in the common room reading a book, "Quidditch Through The Ages" trying to pass the time, Ron was still upstairs in his dorm, likewise with Hermione in hers.

"Hey Harry" Harry turned to see who said hi to him and was face to face with Ginny.

"Oh, hi Ginny," replied Harry, "are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yea, I'm going with Seamus, Neville, Dean and Luna, we'll probably stop at Fred and George's new shop, you should too, they told me business is going great!"

"Oh yea?  I'll make sure Ron, Hermione and I go stop by."

            The common room gradually got emptier and emptier.  Finally Ron and Hermione got downstairs, Hermione with her hair more tame than it usually was, and Ron looking like he spent a lot of time trying to look perfect, they were both acting very strange.

"Are we all ready to go then?" said Ron rubbing his hands together.

"Oh wait, I forgot to grab some money, be right back" replied Hermione running back up the stairs.

"You looking so great for _someone_ _special_?" asked Harry winking and laughing.

"Oh shut it Harry, 'Mione and I are just friends" replied Ron blushing with his ears bright red.

            Hermione then came back downstairs with money in her bag, and they all set off for Hogsmeade.  Harry felt out of place with them, like a third wheel that wasn't really needed.  He knew Ron was trying to get closer to Hermione so he just left them at the Three Broomsticks, they hardly even noticed.

            Harry walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, occasionally looking in the windows at the wizard merchandise.  He couldn't believe how much had happened to him in only 6 years, he found out he was a wizard and his parents were not killed in a car accident, went to a whole new school and was accepted there, faced perils that he never imagined he would and now he knew he would either end up being a murderer, or be killed.  He wished he could switch places with someone, like Ron, so he only had to worry about normal things, school work, Quidditch, and getting a girlfriend.  But that wasn't going to happen, his life was totally different.  Harry looked ahead and remembered taking this path only 2 years ago to bring his godfather some much needed nourishment.  Another thing that he never imagined happening, loosing the closest thing he ever had to a father, Sirius.  Harry blinked away the tears, he hated being like this, he had to go somewhere to keep his mind from wandering to this again, he decided to go to Fred and George's shop.

            It was a very small shop from the looks of it on the outside, it had a small sign atop of it saying "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" (a/n: did I spell that wrong? Sorry if I did).  Harry walked in and was amazed at how much they had stuffed into the shop, they must have used some expanding charms on the inside.  

"Ah, Harry Potter, the man we owe all of thanks too!" said Fred putting his arm around Harry.

"Welcome to our shop!" said George, "Have a Potion's exam you need to get out of?   Just slip this in that greasy git's cup at dinner and he'll forget all about the test"

"Hey where is Ikle Ronnikins?" said Fred noticing Harry was alone.

"Oh, um, he's out with Hermione" said Harry trying not to smile.  Fred and George's expressions were priceless, with complete surprise all over their faces.

"It seems our baby brother has grown up" said George wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"They grow up so fast" said Fred pretending to cry on George's shoulder.

            Just then the door to the shop opened up and in walked Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna. 

"Little sister! Many thanks for trying all those pranks out for us," said Fred winking at Ginny.  Dean, Neville, Seamus and Luna were looking at the merchandise throughout the shop.

            Eventually, everyone left the store, with some of their money missing, replaced by pranks of all sorts, even Luna who insisted she just wanted to show these things to her father to publish things about the shop in "The Quibbler", though Harry knew she just couldn't resist the pranks.

            They walked down the road, Ginny leading them.  They finally stopped at the Hog's Head.  

"We find this place the best to go, nobody else from Hogwarts is ever here" said Ginny to Harry as they walked inside.

            They all got some drinks and sat and talked for a long time, Harry was for one of the first times in a long time, a little bit happy.  He didn't have to force himself to smile and laugh.  And all he had to do is hang out with some different people.  They all left as it was getting dark and headed back for school, on the way they ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Harry! Where have you been, we've been looking for you!" said and exasperated Hermione.

"Oh, I was with Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Neville, I figured you guys needed some time to yourselves" murmered Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us where you went, mate?" asked Ron.

"I did, you must not have heard me" replied Harry.

"Oh, sorry Harry, we didn't mean to ignore you" said Hermione blushing.

"It's okay, I have some work I need to finish up for class tomorrow" said Harry leaving Hermione and Ron behind him.  He really wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

A/N: yea don't be worried because Harry is still friends with Ron and Hermione, I just felt like writing that today, and I finally will post this as a birthday present from me to you haha since tomorrow is my birthday. Well sorry that this chapter isn't _that_ long but it's longer than the last one, and also sorry because nothing really happened in it.


	11. The effects of a Calming Potion

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner.  I have many reasons why I didn't but I still feel as if I should have updated sooner. Sorry! I don't really blame you if you stop reviewing because I really have slowed down the pace in which chapters are coming out, sorry.

**PhoenixPadfoot89:** did you ever notice in your name how easy it is to misspell phoenix I kept typing pheonix misspelling it, just thought id share that.  Haha I loved that birthday song it was great, thanks so much for the review and wishing me a happy bday.

**Xylem:** no I sadly do not have msn instant messenger, only aim/aol thingy.  Thanks so much for the review and wishing me a happy bday.  And also whoever flamed you obviously is stupid.

**Chips challenge:** thank you for all 10 of your reviews! It was so nice of you to read my story, yours is really good! (I know I have said that before but repetition doesn't hurt anyone) thanks again for the reviews.

**Zou-chang:** thanks, yea I feel like sometimes you just need a little humor to cheer people up

**Muffinlover:** thanks, yea your right. You sure are smart and always know what I am writing in the story. Thanks for the review.

**Lost in a World of Pain: **thanks so much for the review. See I am more the opposite and I am better at writing stupid fillers in the story instead of more attention grabbing, exciting, sitting-on-the-edge-of-your-seat stuff.  Thanks again for the review.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of this, except for the plot line, and the DADA teacher =D

**Chapter 11**

            Harry wanted just to have his space and keep away from Ron and Hermione for a while, but they obviously were preventing this, by staying with him every second they could.  They obviously felt bad for ditching him in Hogsmeade.  He knew that they meant well but he really just wanted to be alone.

            They were all sitting doing their homework, when suddenly, they heard a tapping at the nearby window, Harry looked to see an owl, he quickly got up and opened the window letting the owl in.  The owl putting up a fight, lost and reluctantly gave its letter to Harry.  He looked and saw the letter was for himself, he opened it and read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am to inform you that you have Occlumency lessons, tonight, at __8:00pm__ sharp.  Be sure to be in the Dungeons on time.  Professor Snape does not approve of tardiness._

_Best Regards,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

            Harry sighed not wanting to go to Occlumency with Snape that night; he looked up to see both Ron and Hermione looking at him obviously wanting to know what the letter said.

"What did you get there, Harry?" asked Ron apprehensively.

"It's from McGonagall, saying that I have Occlumency tonight with Snape" replied Harry.

"Aw, I am sorry about that mate' it must be dreadful being with Snape for a whole extra hour than everyone else" said Ron sympathetically.

"I have to go and get some stuff up in my trunk, I'll be back in a bit" murmured Harry.  He went upstairs and paced back and forth by his bed, he really was not improving in Occlumency at all, and he knew that Snape was not going to be happy about that.  It was his second year teaching him and he had not learned anything new (besides that his father was slightly big-headed), obviously this method of teaching was not working for him, he hoped that Snape would see that too, and make a change.

The next few hours went by too quickly for Harry's liking and before he knew it, it was time for him to leave and go down to the dungeons.  He entered Snape's office to see him accompanied by none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, good evening Harry, I had a free evening and I have been meaning to sit in on one of your Occlumency lessons to see what progress you have been making."

This was just Harry's luck, he hasn't made any progress and the Headmaster of the school would be there to see the improvements he has made in blocking out people from his mind.

"Well Mr. Potter let us not waste any more time," said Snape, "_Legilimens!_" 

            On top of Harry being extremely nervous since Dumbledore was there, he now had to block out Snape from his mind.  He immediately tried to clear his mind of all of his problems currently buzzing in his thoughts, and tried to just keep Snape out.  He failed horribly and Snape got in right away, memories flooded past Harry's eyes, the one that finally got to him, being Sirius falling through the veil.

            Harry opened his eyes to see he was on his knees on the floor, and Snape was across the room looking angry that Harry had not lasted longer.  Harry avoided eye contact with both Snape and Dumbledore, while he got up off the floor.

"Severus, if you don't mind may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Headmaster" replied Snape, sounding slightly perturbed.

"It is known that to master Occlumency you must first have a firm grip on clearing your mind, it seems that Mr. Potter still has his mind on other things before you enter it, maybe to help him clear it, he should use a calming potion, although some may think it would make him more vulnerable, perhaps he just should not be as tense as he is, since all the working should be within the mind."

            Snape left for a bit and came back with a goblet filled with a calming potion.  "Here Mr. Potter, take this and we will see if it helps you"

            Harry reluctantly took the goblet and drank it, immediately his body felt more at ease, and all of his troubles seemed to leave him, it was as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Alright, Mr. Potter we are going to try this again, _Legilimens!"_

            Harry immediately focused on keeping his mind as blank as possible, and for once it wasn't that hard, all he did was think about Snape not entering his mind, and for once he didn't have another thought interrupt him.  After a few minutes of deep concentration he opened his eyes to see Snape looking a bit surprised, and for once he wasn't on the floor.

"Well it seems we have made some progress now!" said Professor Dumbledore clapping his hands together, "but the lesson is over for the night."

Harry left Snape's office, with the calming potion still in effect.  For once he actually felt happy, and worry free, all of his stresses were forgotten; he didn't think he could be mad if he tried.

"Harry, I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you."  Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore behind him, though he still didn't make eye contact with him.

"Erm, sure Professor."

"I was wondering if you had done what we have spoken of at the beginning of the term."

            Harry knew he was talking about him discussing the prophecy with his friends, he really did not want them to have one more thing to worry about.

"Erm, no sir, I haven't"

"Well I suggest that you should soon.  Also, I have spoken to Professor Snape about if you really would need tutoring for potions and we feel if you keep up fine on your own there is no need for extra help."

"Alright"

Dumbledore bid a farewell to Harry and left down and different hall than Harry was taking.  The potion was starting to wear off and Harry could not believe what he just did, he really did not want to talk to anyone about the prophecy.  Slowly all of his troubles trickled back to his thoughts.

He slowly made his way back to the common room feeling betrayed, he would have never agreed with Dumbledore if he had not taken that potion.  Did Dumbledore give him that potion on purpose to then discuss the prophecy with him while the potion still had its effect on him?  He told the portrait the password and walked into the common room to not even find Ron and Hermione there.

"Some friends" Harry muttered to himself.  He looked around and found Ginny sitting at a nearby table by herself.

"Hey Ginny" said Harry taking a seat by her.

"Oh, hi Harry" replied Ginny closing the book she was reading, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing just got back from Occlumency with Snape" he sighed.

"That must not have been much fun, how did it go?"

"Okay, besides the fact that Dumbledore was there the whole time"

"Really?  No offence to you Harry but I would think with all the Order stuff going on that he would not have time to go to an Occlumency lesson, I mean, that is why Snape is teaching you instead of him, right?"

Harry knew the real reason was because Dumbledore still feared that Voldemort could find out the truth about the prophecy.  "Erm, well sort of" replied Harry, he really didn't want to lie to Ginny; she never kept things from him.

"What do you mean?  Why else wouldn't Dumbledore want to teach you? I mean, I've heard he's very skilled in Legilimency"

"Oh he is, he is just, I-I guess a little afraid of being alone in the same room as me, because…Voldemort could….find out some things that he shouldn't, if he would ever take over my mind"

"Wow, I never thought of that, I mean could you imagine if he found out all about the order, or where headquarters was, or Snape being a spy."

"Yea, there are a lot of things he could find out that would result in pandemonium."

            Ginny and Harry sat there for a little while in silence while Harry debated whether he should just tell Ginny about the prophecy, she seemed very trustworthy, and knew to keep things to herself when she should.  Right when he opened his mouth to tell her Ginny did too.  
  


"Oh sorry Harry you go first" replied Ginny blushing furiously.

"Oh no, go ahead" 

"Well, I was going to say it is getting late and I was going to go up to bed, I mean unless you had to tell me something important"

"Oh no, go ahead it wasn't important" said Harry putting on a smile.

"Alright, if your sure, good night Harry"

"Night, Ginny"

            Ginny left and Harry was alone in the common room, he decided he might as well go to bed too.  Harry noticed Ginny left her book; he picked it up and decided that he would return it to her tomorrow.  He flipped it over to read the title, _Quidditch Through The Ages_.  Harry smiled, Ginny must like Quidditch as much as Ron, or even himself, he never realized how much they had in common.

A/N: I actually am a little satisfied with this chapter, not a lot really happened, but I enjoyed writing Ginny, and I think I did Dumbledore a little better than last time, I just wished it would have turned out longer.  I have realized I have a lot of loose ends in this story so I am trying to keep them all together, because I forget things and add new ones.  


	12. A little bit of Cho

A/N: thanks so much everyone!

**Star*:** thanks for reviewing! And it's no problem that you don't review as often, but thanks so much for all that input.

**PhoenixPadfoot89:** lol yes that probably wasn't the nicest thing Dumbledore has done, thanks for the review

**Lildarkkitty:** yes that is one of my weak points, ill try to make it more descriptive.  

Thanks for the review!

**HPBeatles: **I hope this is soon enough for you

**Chips challenge:** I am thinking about him telling Ginny first too. And about the calming potion helping him learn to clear his mind that is what I am planning on.

**Mikee:** thank you! And I hope this was sooner than you expected

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** yea I was thinking that too when I wrote it whether to have Snape call Harry just 'Potter' or not, since I had Dumbledore in the room I really was at a loss on what to have him be called, so I just guessed for him to be Mr. Potter, maybe I should have done is just Potter.  Thanks for letting me know about that.  And thanks for the review

**Xylem:** ouch rocks would hurt, what mean boys.  But I am glad your friend is okay, and I am glad you liked my chapter, and I think your name is still xylem, I don't think you changed it again but I am not sure.

**Chapter 12**

            The next morning Harry felt a slight pounding in his head.  "Probably from that potion I took last night" mumbled Harry to himself.  He groggily got up and dressed and went down to the common room.  When he got down there he spotted Ginny right away, and went over to greet her.

"Hey Ginny, I have your book from last night, you left it in the common room, if you want I can go get it"

"Hi Harry, It's no big deal you can get it whenever it is convenient" replied Ginny making room for Harry to sit down.

"Are you planning on trying out for Quidditch this year?  I've heard you made a great seeker last year."

"Yea," said Ginny blushing, "I think I might try for a beater position, I mean with Fred and George gone now, and I can pretty much do whichever position, with as many older brothers as I have you learn all positions of Quidditch."

"Cool, I wonder who will be captain this year; I hope we find out soon."

"I think that today they will post who are the captains this year at breakfast"

"Do you want to go down and see?" asked Harry

"Sure" replied Ginny.

            They made their way down to the great hall and found many fellow Gryffindors and other houses crowded a wall with all of the captains posted for each house.  Ginny and Harry wedged themselves into the crowd to get to the posted names, though lost each other in the crowd.   Harry got there first and quickly looked over what it said.

_Attention Students:_

_Here are the captains chosen for the year for each house.  Congratulations to those chosen, and be sure to check with the head of your house to confirm when you can start try-outs for open positions on your team._

**_Hufflepuff:_**_ Justin Finch-Fletchley_

**_Ravenclaw:_**_ Cho Chang_

**_Gryffindor:_**_ Harry Potter_

**_Slytherin:_**_ Draco Malfoy_

Harry made his way out of the crowd to find Ginny on the outside also.

"Congratulations Harry!" said Ginny embracing Harry in a hug.  
  


"Er, thanks" said Harry patting Ginny on the back rather mechanically.

"Great job Harry, I knew that you would make Quidditch captain" said a familiar voice, Harry turned and saw Cho Chang congratulating him.

"Same to you, I saw your name up there too, good job" replied Harry feeling rather awkward.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you, and I guess I will see you in the Quidditch Pitch one of these days."

            Harry and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall to get something to eat before classes started up.  As Ginny grabbed an orange, Draco Malfoy and his cronies; Crabbe and Goyle passed by.

"Well if it isn't Potty and the smallest Weasel-"

"Shut it Malfoy" said Ginny not even letting him finish his sentence.

"My, my, you have quite a temper on you, don't you Weasel."

"Malfoy, unless you want me to hex you into oblivion I suggest you shut it" said  Ginny now stood up with her wand out.

"G-Ginny just let it go it is not worth it" said Harry, in shock over Ginny's courage.

"Yea, listen to Potty, he doesn't want anyone getting hurt now does he" replied Malfoy maliciously.

"Hey what is going on over here" said Ron and he and Hermione walked over.

Malfoy seeing the outnumber stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"What was all that about?" asked Hermione looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Nothing Malfoy is just scared about facing Harry later in Quidditch now that they are both captains" replied Ginny, sitting down and continuing to eat her orange.

"Hey great job mate! This season should be wicked, when will practice start up?" said Ron.

"I am not sure I'll have to talk to McGonagall"

            The four of them ate their breakfast and Ginny left since she had to go to Potions all the way in the dungeons.  Harry Ron and Hermione all had Defense against the Dark Arts so they left the Great Hall together and made their way to class.

            They took their seats just as Professor Bugiardo rose to teach the lesson.  Harry found that he had to use all of his will power just to stay attention during her lecture.  He looked over and saw Ron doodling on some spare parchment but Hermione listening to the lecture and nodding her head in approval at what she was saying.  He sighed and hoped the class would just hurry up and end.

            The class finally ended and everyone packed up their things to leave.  "Be sure to write the symptoms for someone being a vampire with 2 rolls of parchment at the least" cried Professor Bugairdo as everyone left.

"I thought that class was never going to end" said Ron.

"I thought it was interesting, and by myself paying attention I will finish my essay very quickly."

"Why pay attention when we have you, 'Mione to give us all the answers" replied Ron grinning.

Hermione just sighed and they all made their way to the common room, Hermione immediately went to a table to work on schoolwork, so Ron followed but Harry didn't really feel like working on work, so he just took a seat by the fireplace, with Ginny's copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_.  He found himself sitting there for a long time reading and he lost track of the time and what was going on around him.

"Hey I though you said you would return that to me, not read it" teased Ginny taking a seat next to him.

"Oh sorry, I was just bored and was reading it" said Harry blushing as he handed it to her.

"I was just kidding, so what's new Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing really, I will have to talk to McGonagall and then let you know when try-outs are for the team"

            Harry knew he still had to tell someone about the prophecy he just didn't know when the right time would come; he really did not want to talk about it at all.  But at the moment he really was not that close with Ron and Hermione, he had been closer with Ginny lately.  But did he want to risk telling her and then having her no longer talk to him.

"Harry? Harry? Are you still there?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yea, sorry Ginny, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, well I am supposed to tell someone this thing" said Harry, then realizing how vague, and stupid that must have sounded.

"Er, well I have to go now Harry, but I will see you later" said Ginny as she left the common room.

Harry sighed as Ginny left, he knew that he would have to tell her, but he also was glad that she left; he really didn't want to tell her.

A/N: well hopefully this chapter was okay, I am trying to make them longer, but one of the consequences with making chapters longer is they sometimes drag on.  This will be my last update until mid April most likely, I am going on tour with my High School band to Washington D.C. and won't have access to a computer at all while gone.  


	13. A Sudden Change

**A/N: **I know it has been a while since I last updated, life has gotten extremely busy, but I have decided that I need some time for me for once so I have chained myself to the computer to write this right now. now to thank my reviewers:

**Xylem:** thank you so much for reviewing my story still after all this time

**Chips challenge:** yea, he probably will tell her first, she is trusting and all. Thanks so much for the review

**Muffinlover:** thanks, I did have a lot of fun on my band trip. There will probably be more conflict introduced, thanks for the review!

**Zou-chang:** I love quidditch so I had to start it up soon in the story lol

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** that review wasn't harsh at all, I understand totally about life being busy, thanks so much for squeezing in time to review my story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

**Chapter 13:**

            Harry sat at a table in the common room with parchment scattered about the table as he sat concentrating on the chart he had made.  On it he had listed all of the quidditch positions, and then filled in where the existing players were.  So far he had, Katie Bell as their only Chaser, no Beaters, Ron as the Keeper, and himself as the seeker.  He knew one boy Andrew Kirk played a beater when Fred and George were kicked off, and he knew Ginny had an interest in also playing Beater.  So that left two open positions for Chasers, and whoever else wanted to also try-out for Beater.  He grabbed a blank piece of parchment and started to write in bold letters "EMPTY POSITIONS STILL LEFT FOR THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM"he listed the four spots and posted the flyer on the Common Room Bulletin Board.

            Hermione came up behind Harry and said, "I am glad to see you are taking this seriously, it shows that you can do things if you really want to."  Harry didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment, but he just smiled unsurely anyway.

"We have quite a few openings this year, two beaters and two chasers, I hope to make this team be the best it can be, and I wouldn't mind winning the cup this year." replied Harry.

"I'll be in the crowd alone this year, with you playing again, Ron on the team, and most likely having Ginny play too, I will have to be all of your support" said Hermione smiling.

Harry then looked at his watch and realized how soon their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was starting; he quickly started gathering his things, as Hermione left to grab a bite to eat.  As Harry was getting his things Ron came down the stairs from the boy's dormitories looking rather disheveled.  "H-Hey Mate," said Ron stifling a yawn, "you ready to start heading to class?"

            Harry nodded and they left to get to their lesson.  Lately, Harry had been really trying to keep up with his work load, and keep his marks up; he figured if he could at least keep up before Quidditch started up then it would be easier to try to stay ahead, with all the practices and games.  He realized his future was creeping faster and faster around the corner and if he did want to become an auror he needed to have high marks.  

            When they got to their lesson they saw Hermione was already there, quickly they took their seats near her, for Professor Bugiardo to start.  Harry tried as hard as he could to concentrate, but his mind kept wandering to other things, he even caught himself dozing off at time during her lecture, then about half-way through the lesson there was a knock at the door.  Professor McGonagall came in the doorway and said, "May I please have Mr. Weasley right now," Harry and Hermione immediately looked at McGonagall trying to see what it is she wanted, she must have noticed, "on second thought, it might be better to have Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger also."

            Nervously, Harry, Hermione and Ron nervously got all of their things together; they wondered what it was that McGonagall wanted, and why it was just Ron she wanted at first.  They all followed McGonagall down the hallway into her office and as they walked in they saw that they were not the only ones in there, Ginny was sitting there waiting too, looking just as nervous as all of them.

            Slowly Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat, Harry next to Ginny, and Ron next to Hermione.  McGonagall looked at all of them and she looked extremely sad, and had no glint in her eye or anything.

            "I hate that I have to be the one to tell you all this, but there has been a recent attack in Hogsmeade," she looked up at them.

            "I-Is everyone okay?" asked Ginny meekly.

            "Well, there was one death," replied McGonagall, now not even looking up at them.

            "Who was it?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.

            "George Weasley."

            The room was silent, Ron put his head in his hands, Hermione was blinking back tears, Ginny was in shock, and Harry didn't know what to think. 

            "Mr. and Ms. Weasley you are allowed to go home to be with your family, and as for Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, if the Weasley's would like you there, you may go."

            "They are coming with," replied Ginny in a rather dead voice, "we wouldn't have it any other way, and they practically are family."

            "I am extremely sorry for your loss, and I know he will be missed" said McGonagall, as she stood up to let them out, slowly as if in a trance they all got up, Ginny, Hermione and Ron left the room, but Harry stayed behind.

"Professor," said Harry, "do we know who it was who…who k-killed him, or how it happened?"

            "Well, it was a large group of death-eaters, and their shop was pretty much destroyed, since Fred was not there, he is okay, well physically anyway, but anyone who would have been in the store would not be here today, unfortunately George was."

            Harry left her office and slowly started heading towards the common room, he had forgotten about Fred.  He must be devastated. George was his twin brother, they had been through everything together, and now, he was gone. As Harry approached the common room he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go in there, sure George wasn't his brother, but the Weasley's were the first real family Harry every had, and now with George gone he just didn't want to accept it.  He turned around and just started wandering the hallways, it was better than being in the common room.

            Dragging his feet, looking at the ground he walked for about a half-hour, until he realized how selfish he was being, he should be in the common room with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, they probably needed more company.  Slowly he started heading back towards the common room, he walked in to see Ron sitting staring at the fire, much like he, himself had done when a lot was running through his mind.  Harry went and sat next to him without saying a word and stared into the fire with him, he couldn't find words to say what he wanted.

"'Mione's upstairs with Ginny" mumbled Ron not looking away from the fire.  Harry just nodded in response, he wasn't really sure what to do, he never had a friend loose someone, it was usually himself loosing someone close, he hoped that just sitting there with him would show his condolences.  They sat there for a long time finally Ron mumbled something about going upstairs and left, Harry knew he just wanted to be alone, so he stayed there and stared into the fire.

A little bit later Hermione came downstairs looking rather disheveled, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frizzier than normal, she went and sat down near the fire.

"I definitely didn't even think of him of all people to die in this war, I was more worried about Tonks and Mad Eye" said Hermione and she sniffed.

"Yea I think that is how we all feel Hermione" agreed Harry.

"I think I am just going to go to bed, it has been a long day," sighed Hermione, "oh and by the way, McGonagall came and said that tomorrow morning we would all be leaving to go to the Weasley's."

"Alright, thanks, night" replied Harry.

Harry knew he should probably go to bed, but he just had too much running through his mind to even think about sleeping right now.  He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go to the Weasley's tomorrow, he knew that they probably just wanted to be a family, did they really want to be inconvienced with having Harry and Hermione around, or did they consider them close enough to be family?  Maybe if he worked on some school-work he could keep his mind off this for now, Harry pulled out his charms book and started reading.

_The art of performing charms is a very peculiar one indeed, you must put all effort and thoughts into the charm you are about to perform for it to be successful…_

            "Harry, Harry! Wake up, we have to get going soon and I don't think you have gotten your things together yet!" croaked a very tired looking Hermione, as she shook Harry awake.  Apparently he had fallen asleep at the table in the common room.

            "Wha-? Oh sorry about that Hermione, I-I'll go get my things together" mumbled a half-awake Harry.

            Harry went upstairs and opened his trunk, slowly he started grabbing some clothes and stuffing them in a bag.  He looked over to the next bed and saw Ron, sleeping, you could tell by the way he was that it wasn't a relaxing sleep, but more of a sleep you need from exhaustion.  Harry sighed, he couldn't believe all of this was happening, why did people he always knew die?  Why was their death always linked to Voldemort?  Harry knew now for sure that when it was time he needed to defeat Voldemort, he just couldn't stand all of these deaths anymore.

            Suddenly, Harry looked over and Ron was awake, he looked awful.  Harry was unsure whether or not to say anything to him, before he even could someone came upstairs, it was Hermione and Ginny.

            "McGonagall came in and told us that we are leaving in a half-hour" said Hermione, "do you guys need help with anything?"

            Ron just grumbled something and shook his head now, and Harry said he was fine.  Ginny and Hermione left and Harry kept on packing in an awkward silence with Ron.

            Harry knew that this was going to be a hard week.

----------**----------**----------**----------

A/N: ahh I know that some people will probably be mad at me for 2 reasons….

I killed a character =(  it took me 89743894723 million years to update 

well I am extremely sorry for both of those, but as for a character death, it needed to happen in my story, and trust me, I feel bad because George Weasley was one of my all time favorite characters, I hope you will understand that it just needed to happen, and sometimes much like life, things happen that you really don't want to.


	14. Another leaves

A/N: sorry for the wait..again, I hope to start getting these chapters out more often, but I am not sure if this will happen.

**Xylem/Wiccan:**  yea sorry still about all that, though I am glad you're not mad at me.  Thanks for reviewing

**ChipsChallenge:** lol, see I am updating J thanks for the review

--note—there is some swearing in this chapter, but not a lot just to warn you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 14

            Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all left the common room and headed for McGonagall's office, it was a silent walk, with an occasional sniffle from Ginny.  They arrived and McGonagall's office to see outside her door waiting for them.

            "All right, hurry along now, I quickly need to Floo you lot to the Burrow and then have to deal with other orders, quickly now one at a time."

            Hermione went first, Ron followed, then Ginny and then Harry, he still was uneasy with floo powder, but that was the least on his mind right now.  He was going to the Weasley's and he had no idea what it was going to be like there.  Harry didn't have much time to think about that though, because before he knew it, he was there.

            Right away, Harry was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, "Hello, Harry dear, I am glad you could come," she croaked, almost whispering, as she embraced him in a hug.  The house was extremely quiet, even the ghoul in the attic wasn't banging the pipes.

            Harry and Hermione decided that they should leave Ron and Ginny to be with their parents for a while, so they brought their things up to their rooms they would be sharing with Ron and Ginny.  Hermione stopped at Ginny's Room but Harry still had to go all the way up to Ron's.  On his way up he passed Fred and George's room right as Fred was walking by, he looked horrible, his eyes were extremely bloodshot with huge bags under them, his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in years and he was disheveled looking.  Fred just walked right by Harry without looking or acknowledging him.

            Harry sat in Ron's room for a while, until Hermione came and knocked on the door.  "Harry, Mrs. Weasley said that we should go down and get a bite to eat."    Harry followed her without a word; nobody ever seemed to have anything to say lately, they were all in too much of a shock.

            As, everyone was sitting eating, except for Fred, he never really left his room, Dumbledore walked in.  Everyone was really surprised to see him, and immediately Mr. Weasley said "Albus?....." he then looked over at the teens, "Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione you should probably go upstairs…"

"No, Arthur, I think it would be best if they stayed, in fact, I believe Fred should also be down here, where is he?" replied the headmaster, without his usual twinkle in his eye, it seemed to be gone a lot lately.

"He is upstairs Professor, he-er- doesn't really leave from there" replied Ron sheepishly.

"Well, I'll go retrieve him" and Dumbledore left the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with Fred, who immediately took a seat near the door.

            "First off, I would like to express my sympathy for all of you, this is quite a horrible loss, but we must make sure this does not happen again.  Fred, if I am correct in saying, you and your brother were working on something for the Order?"  Fred nodded, staring at the floor.  "Obviously, Voldemort was trying to get it so he would succeed in winning this war, so we need to be much more careful and make sure all Order members are safe, especially while working on something crucial."  Dumbledore then looked up at the Weasley family, "Also, I have received a letter from, Percy.  He is extremely shocked at this, and wishes to come home, to be with all of you at this time, he'll be arriving tomorrow morning."  At this Dumbledore looked at the time and startled said, "Oh my, it seems, I have lost track of time, I will probably come back later, or have other Order members come."  And with that he apparated out of the house.

            Fred immediately stalked off, mumbling something under his breath.  Mrs. Weasley's hand were shaking as she had tears in her eyes, she said something about putting new sheets on Percy's bed since he was coming home, while Mr. Weasley just stared at the wall, deep in thought.  At this point Hermione offered for everyone to go upstairs, and they all followed, all the way up to Ron's room.

            "I can't believe that lousy git is coming home" fumed Ron, "I defiantly don't want him here, I swear, if he says one word to me, I-I-I'm just gunna" at this Ron had curled his fingers into a fist.

"Ron, he is our brother and all, I mean it probably is hard for him to come home, Bill and Charlie can't even get here, with the War and all, Percy must be sacrificing a lot to get here….I hope" replied Ginny.

            "How about we do something to keep our minds off all of this, maybe some Wizards Chess, or Quidditch, yes we are going to go play some Quidditch, you can all teach me" said Hermione, almost as if to herself.  Everyone went and grabbed their brooms, since they really had nothing better to do.  As Hermione walked by Fred's room she decided she would ask him if he wanted to play also, she knocked on his door and he cracked it open just enough to see who it was.  Hermione took a deep breath and was like, "Fred, erm, well I was just wondering if well—we all decided to go fly around for a bit and maybe play some Quidditch, would you like to join us?"

"You need two beaters in Quidditch, and obviously there is only one of me" he replied in a dead voice and he closed his door.

"Oh, um well, sorry, erm, if you change your mind we'll be outside" said Hermione to the door, hoping Fred heard her.

Harry slowly followed everyone and when Ron and Ginny were outside, he approached Hermione, "Hermione? I was just wondering what is with the sudden change, at school you were crying all time over this and now….now you aren't."

"Oh, well I decided I was being stupid, I mean the Weasley's need us to be the strong ones right now, especially Ron and Ginny" replied Hermione blushing.

At this Harry smiled, a true genuine smile, he hadn't done that in a while.  There was a side of Hermione that only came out under certain circumstances, when she would put everyone before herself and do what's best for them.  And she was right; they both did need to be the strong ones right now.

            The rest of the day was pretty quiet, flying hadn't lasted that long since Ron and Ginny obviously weren't in the mood to.

When Percy arrived the next morning, it seemed that the only person, who was anticipating it, was Mrs. Weasley. 

"Mum always did want him back home, she said she would forgive him," said Ron up in his room to Harry, "myself, I don't think it will be that easy to forgive."

Harry had stayed upstairs with Ron, since he didn't want to greet Percy, Harry didn't really want to either, Percy was the one who wrote a note to Ron saying how they shouldn't be friends.  The only other person not downstairs greeting Percy, was Fred, though that wasn't a surprise since he never left his room.

Harry was trying to listen to what was happening downstairs, whether or not anything strange was going on.  Just when he thought that maybe it would be okay having Percy there, he heard shouting in the hallway.  Immediately, Ron and Harry ran to the door to see what was happening.

Once in the hall they saw that Percy had ran into Fred, before Harry could even grab Ron he had joined in with Fred.

"You dirty, rotten, git, only coming home when someone dies! Do you think that with George gone you can take his place?"

"You don't deserve to be a part of this family!"

"We don't associate with traitors!"

"Why don't you just sod off and never come back because nobody wants you here!"

At that, it was silent, Ron and Fred were done.  Throughout all of this Percy just stood there and took it, he never argued, nor flinched, he just stood there, and let them scream in his face.  Harry just stood back, shocked; he had no clue what was going to happen next.

"Is that really what you think of me?" asked Percy, completely serious.  Fred nodded looking Percy straight in the eye, likewise with Ron.  "Well, then, I-I guess that there is no point in me being here, if I am not wanted.  So long, maybe I'll see you around one of these days" said Percy as he put his hand out to say his goodbyes.  Fred just stared at it and didn't shake it, fire burned deep within his eyes.  Percy took his hand back and then walked away, said his goodbyes to everyone else, and left.

            "How could you do this!?  Did you think of anything or anyone else?" cried Mrs. Weasley to Fred, "And you too Ron, you did just as bad, yelling at your brother like that."  Fred didn't even look up; he just glared as Ron stared more guiltily at the ground.  "Well I hope you are happy, not only have we now lost one member of the family forever, but now we have lost two"

            At that Mrs. Weasley huffed off, she was obviously extremely heart broken she missed Percy all that time he was gone, and now the minute he came back into her reach, he was snatched away just as quickly.

Harry knew that this week was not going to go by quickly enough.

A/N: yea it was okay. Just thought I would get something out before finals start up, and then I am in Florida for a week =D

HP 3, June 4th in the U.S. hope everyone who can goes!


	15. A change in scenery

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, hopefully with final exams over and marching band not starting up yet I can balance it between summer band, oboe lessons, trumpet lessons, reed making, and piano lessons.  Now to thank my reviewers!

**Lost In A World Of Pain: **your reviews were so nice! I really didn't deserve those compliments.  I hope you did okay on your exams! And thanks for taking the time to review!

**Chips challenge:** in time you will find out what happened and why he died.  And as for the Percy thing, Fred was really, really mad, so was Ron, they will probably regret it later on…. Thanks for the review!

**Diane:** I hope you enjoyed HP 3…..I thought it was…okay.  Thank you so much for all of your kind words! You are a very kind reviewer!

**Xylem:** (I can't keep up with your changing usernames lol) thanks for the review! And I liked your stories a lot; you are the best writer for kissing lol.

**Star: **your review really got me thinking, because I do agree with you and I am going to try to go into more detail and stuff. Thank you so much for still taking time and reading my story through all of your busy-ness.

**Chapter 15**

            The rest of the week went by uneventful, Fred still refused to leave his room, Mrs. Weasley always tried to keep herself busy, and Harry just found himself trying to stay out of the way.  Dumbledore did stop by again while they were there; he said that Harry, Hermione (and Ron and Ginny, if they wanted) were going to return to school at the end of the week.  Harry was glad for this, not that he didn't feel bad for George being gone, but for the first time, he felt out of place at the Weasley house.  He wasn't sure on Hermione's opinion of leaving, but he hoped she was also keen on leaving.

            Ron and Ginny were going to return to Hogwarts also, Ginny said she had a lot of work she needed to finish, plus get ready for Quidditch try-outs.  Ron didn't really have a reason; he just wanted to go back.  Harry had a feeling that it was because of Hermione.  Mrs. Weasley told them that later they would have a remembrance for George and that they would all be coming, it was just too soon still, and things need to calm down for a bit.  Mr. Weasley also informed Harry that right now they were still finding out what exactly happened.

            At the end of the week Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were getting ready to leave.  They were informed that they were to floo to Hogwarts, into McGonagall's office.  One by one they all went, everyone was still very quiet, Harry wondered if the Burrow would ever be the same again.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley, glad to see you are back, you don't have to attend any of your classes the rest of the day." greeted McGonagall as they stepped out of the fire place.  Ron and Ginny left the room without a word, Hermione thanked the head of the house, and just as Harry was leaving, McGonagall stopped him.  "Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to have a word with you, he said it was moderately urgent, I believe you know your way to his office, the current password is 'Ice Mice'."

            "Erm, thanks Professor," replied Harry, immediately his mind started buzzing, what else could Dumbledore have to tell him? 

            Harry apprehensively approached the all too familiar stone Gargoyle, immediately once the password was said; it sprang to life and let him pass.  He slowly walked up the spiral stairs, and made it to Dumbledore's office more quickly than he expected, slowly he knocked on the door and waited.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, may I please have a word with you," said Dumbledore as Harry sat down in a seat across from the Headmaster's desk, "lemon drop?"

            "Er, no thanks"

            "You're probably wondering what else it is that I must tell you?" said Dumbledore popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

            "Yea, a little" replied Harry not knowing if he should reply or not.

            "Well, I was once again wondering if you had told anyone of the prophecy?" he asked, looking at Harry without the familiar twinkle in his eye.

            Guilt and anger rose in Harry, he had forgotten in recent events to even tell anyone of it, but he then remembered how Dumbledore had gotten him to make that promise, "No sir I haven't" he replied through gritted teeth.

             "Well, for once I am glad that you haven't, Voldemort has been growing stronger; I do not want a great deal of people to know of it, because that would cause a greater risk of him finding out."

            "Oh, alright sir, is that all you wanted?" asked Harry, relieved that was all he had to say.

            Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, and Professor Bugiardo entered, "Sorry to interrupt Headmaster, I was just wondering if I could have a word with you on what and what is not allowed to be brought into the classroom, I have heard about all of the things that have happened in past years, and I would like to make sure I am following the rules."

            Harry dismissed himself out of the room and walked back to the common room, he was glad he didn't have to tell anyone of the prophesy right now, with George's death he doubted anyone would have time to even listen to him anyway.

            As Harry was walking he was not paying attention and suddenly felt the familiar but uncomfortable sensation of walking through a ghost.  Immediately he looked up to see Peeves right by him.

            "WATCH IT!" cried Peeves loudly into Harry's ear.

            "Sorry I wasn't paying attention" replied Harry, not wanting to deal with Peeves right now.

            "What are you doing in this hall anyway? You haven't been here for a while, DITCHER!" cackled Peeves.

            "I was seeing Professor Dumbledore, he knows I was gone, but I had to leave because Professor Bugiardo needed to see him"

            "Ooooh, you mean the spy?" said Peeves, lazily spinning in the air above Harry.

            "What do you mean?" demanded Harry, immediately forgetting about getting back to the common room.

            "She's a nutter that one….talking to 'Peter Pettigrew', but he isn't alive, loony."

            Harry tried to think how else to get more information out of Peeves, but before he could, Peeves flew up to him, blew loudly in his ear, went through him and cackled off, singing 'Loony, loony, the nutter is a loony' in a sing-song voice.

            Confused, Harry went back to the common room to try to sort out his thoughts.  _If_ Professor Bugiardo was talking to Pettigrew, then she probably had something to do with Voldemort, although, Peeves isn't the most trustworthy person, he could have been making the whole thing up.  All of this was making Harry's head hurt, and he didn't even have Hermione who could think all of this up and more, she was upstairs in the girl's dormitories.  Harry sighed; he figured he might as well go upstairs and try to get some sleep.

---- ----

A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others I have been producing lately.  I just feel like this story is turning out complete rubbish, but, a small part of me will not let me just forget about it, I have to finish it, even if it is horrible.  So I am really sorry that this story is at one of those points where nothing is happening, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, and I am sorry that it was short.   


	16. Quidditch TryOuts

**A/N: **yes, I know, I have not updated in a really long time, and I don't want to spend time saying _why_ when I could just get to the story faster, but I have to thank **you** reviewers first!

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** thanks so much for the review, and the words of encouragement, they were really nice.

**Chips challenge:** I have to say for the longest time I was contemplating on what that game was you made your penname out of, and then it finally clicked and I remembered playing that game so many times when I was younger on the computer, sadly none of the computers in my house have the game anymore, but I just had to tell you I now know of the game 'chips challenge' (well I have all along, but I forgot) and it totally does rock!  And thanks a bunch for the review!

**OctoberSkye:** thank you for the review!

**Xylem:** (it is easier to type then all of your changing names) thank you for your reviews and always reading my story! I got your email thing, haha but I am cursed I guess because I did not forward it, I shall be watching for my safety and that of others, because that dreaded chain letter may be the end of me, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and of the characters in this story or pretty much any of it, it is all copyright of J.K. Rowling, though I do think I own the plot :) since it was of my own thought.

**Chapter 16**

            The next morning Harry woke up to find Seamus standing over his bed.  "Oi, Harry! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

            Harry who was still half asleep, rubbed his eyes, and put on his glasses to see Seamus more clearly, "W-What were you saying?" he asked stifling a yawn.

            "McGonagall told me to tell you that she is getting nervous, we don't even have a Quidditch team yet, and the next match is in two weeks! She said if you don't get a team together soon she will have to find 'a more responsible captain'" Harry mentally scolded himself, how could he have forgotten about the Quidditch team?!  Then he remembered, George's death had pushed a lot of things back, but this was really important, the whole Gryffindor house was pretty much in his hands right now.  He quickly thanked Seamus, and got dressed.  He then ran down the stairs to the common room to see if anyone had written about trying out.  Nothing. The sheet was still as it was left.  Quickly he grabbed another sheet of parchment and wrote in large bold letters, 'THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM TRY-OUTS WILL TAKE PLACE **TONIGHT **AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH, IF YOU HAVE ANY CONFLICTS PLEASE LET HARRY POTTER KNOW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE'.

            "It's about time you posted that; I really want to try out!"   Harry turned around and saw that Ginny was standing behind him, "really, Harry I thought that you of all people, wouldn't forget about Quidditch" teased Ginny, "I'll need a broom, I will have to  owl Fred or G--, I um, w-well I guess I'll use a school broom."

            Harry could tell Ginny was trying to just forget about the recent events, but she must have tried too hard and forgot what even happened.  He quickly tried to just put the subject back on Quidditch.  "We'll need some decent beaters this year."

            Crestfallen, Ginny asked, "Oh, um, well I was thinking, would you mind if I maybe tried out for Chaser instead?"

            "Oh, it's not a problem, we need those too!" said Harry reassuringly.

            Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast wondering which of his classes he would have that day.  His thought was quickly answered when Hermione handed him his timetable for the day, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.  "Well, at least it's not something too hard" muttered Harry, more to himself than to anyone else.  Ron came down a bit later, looking rather disheveled, it was quite obvious he didn't get a good nights sleep.

            Herbology went by quickly, it was with Hufflepuffs, so Harry was paired with Justin Finch-Fletchley, the two of them just had to keep their plant alive until class was over, they barely succeeded, the only pair that truly kept their plant alive was Hermione and Neville, in which they each got five house points awarded to them.

            Harry and Hermione were about to go on to Care of Magical Creatures, when Ron stopped, "You guys go ahead, I forgot my book, I'll be there in a bit" he said as he searched through his things to make sure he didn't have it with him after all.

            "Alright, we'll tell Hagrid that you'll be right there" replied Hermione to Ron, who had already started to head towards the castle.  When Harry and Hermione got there, Hagrid seemed quite happy to see them.

            "Harry! Hermione! It's great ter see ya! Where's Ron?" the half giant suddenly asked noticing the missing pupil of the trio.

            "Oh, he forgot his book, he'll be right here though" replied Hermione.

            "Blimey, I feel bloody well awful, a death like tha' will take time ter get over, tha's for sure" replied Hagrid grimly.

            Harry who wanted to change the subject quickly said, "Sorry, we haven't visited in a while Hagrid, how's-erm, Grawp doing?"

            Hagrid immediately brightened at the mention of his half-brother, "Oh Grawpy, he's doin' grea' he's alo' calmer, an' learned more English, Dumbledore even said tha' he migh' help in the war against You-Know-Who, grea' man Dumbledore is."  At this Hagrid then looked around and realized more and more students were starting to show up, so he ended their conversation and went towards the front of the class, while Harry and Hermione went towards Ron in the back.

            "Erm, I thought today tha' we could jus' get in groups an' all yer have to do is, make sure your Clabbert is happy, an' as long as its pustule doesn' glow, you get full points for the day"

            Harry, Ron and Hermione worked together to keep their creature, (which looked a lot like a cross between a monkey and a frog) under control.  It kept trying to get hop towards the trees to climb them.  Some students ended the class with their Clabbert's pustule a faint pink, but Hagrid didn't have the heart to take away points.

            At dinner Harry approached Katie Bell and asked her if she would be able to attend Quidditch try-outs tonight, she accepted.  Harry felt better, he didn't know who would be showing up tonight, but at least he knew that Ron and Katie with him for help.  Though he wished that he wouldn't have to reject anyone, that seemed like it was going to be the hard part.

            About a half hour later, Harry, Ron and Katie bell all headed down to the Quidditch Pitch, brooms over their shoulders as the sun was slowly setting, on the crisp fall eve.  Harry immediately hopped on his broom for a quick lap, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, about a quarter of an hour later he landed to see people were starting to arrive.

            Seven people showed up, and in Harry's opinion he thought that was a pretty good turn out considering the short notice for the four spots, Harry explained that first they would to the chaser try-outs in which the person would go up with Katie and would have to try to make a goal as Ron blocked the hoop and Harry would chuck a few bludgers in their direction, just to see how they would react.

            First up was Ginny, before they took off, Harry and Ron made an agreement to not treat her any different just because they knew her, and Ron made it clear he would not let a goal go through because of her.  Katie and Ginny threw the quaffle around for a bit, and Harry noticed that they worked well together, Harry hit a few bludgers straight at her and Katie and Ginny dodged them all with what seemed to look like ease, Katie threw her the quaffle one last time, and she went for what looked like the left hoop, then threw into the center hoop with extreme force and Ron hardly missed it.  Harry let Ginny fly around a bit more to show her skills, and then finally called for an end to her try out, they all landed and told her good job.

            The next flyer, Victoria Frobisher, was according to Katie, 'the Charms club girl'; who had tried out for keeper last year, she greeted Harry and Katie with a smile and just nodded at Ron, she was apparently still mad for loosing to him last year.  Harry had to admit she was a good flyer, but she seemed to stumble a bit each time she caught the quaffle, like she was about to loose it, but would grab hold of it in the last second, she did throw it at the hoops with an extreme force (though Ron said it was just because it was him blocking the rings) yet didn't have the greatest aim at all times.  Victoria flew around, showing her sharp turns and acceleration, they all once again landed and waited for the next applicant.

            The third and final chaser applicant was a third year named Natalie McDonald, she seemed very quiet and polite, so Harry assumed that she would be a weak Quidditch player, but quite the opposite happened when she got up in the air, she flew fiercely and threw the quaffle with such power Ron stopped mid-air and gaped at her, Harry threw some bludgers at her but she dodged most of them, one hit her square in the elbow, but she shook it off and still kept flying.  She flew around a bit and they all landed, almost immediately she went back to her old self.

It was then time for the beater try-outs, Harry didn't really know how to test them all being beaters, so he just had himself be seeker like normal, and then have Ron and Katie be chasers to have things going on, then the person trying out would try to use the bludgers against them, but only at the appropriate times.

The first person up was Andrew Kirke, Harry knew he was a beater last year, but he still wanted him to try out, because he was only on the team as a replacement.  Andrew did a good job at hitting the bludger when someone made a move to gain points, and right as Harry made a dive for the snitch he felt the bludgers in his presence, he knew that Andrew would do well with always making sure nobody was getting to successful on the other team.  He let Andrew fly around for a bit, before they all landed.

            The next on up was Geoffrey Hooper, he had tried out for keeper last year and Harry remembered Angelina had called him 'the whiner'.  Nevertheless Harry let him try out, he started out hitting the bludgers trying to hit them, and in the middle of the try-out he threw a fit, complaining that they were moving too quickly for him to aim at them.  Harry ended his try-out there.

            The final person to try out for beater was Jack Sloper, who also took over for the twins last year.  Jack did a good job with his aim and Ron got his with a Bludger right under his eye, Harry could already see a black-eye starting to form there, which was when he ended his try-out also.

            They thanked all of the applicants for trying out and asked for a few minutes to decide who made it, Harry, Katie and Ron all went to decide who would make it. 

            "That Frobisher girl better not make the team, I swear I don't know how long I can take of her glaring at me" cried Ron once they were alone.

            "I agree, but only because she just didn't work well with me, and to be successful chasers we need to be able to work well."

            "So then it's decided that Ginny and Natalie will be our chasers?" asked Harry and Katie and Ron nodded.

            They talked for a bit more and decided to just have Andrew and Jack be the beaters again.  Slowly Harry made his way back to all of them, he didn't want to tell the other people that they didn't make it, but he knew it had to be done, he would just do it in the nicest way possible.

            "Erm, we talked for a bit and all of you did a great job and really impressed us, but not everyone could make it, so-erm, our chasers for this season will be Ginny Weasley and Natalie McDonald, and our beaters will be Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke."

            Ginny hugged Natalie and they both smiled, Jack and Andrew gave each other high fives and Geoffrey and Victoria started to head back towards the castle, Harry felt bad, but he knew they had made the right decision.

            "Alright, we'll pull out the old robes and see if they fit you guys and then get them altered and change the names on them, and I'm sure Harry will let us know when practices start up, once he gets the schedule made for when the pitch is open" said Katie to all of the new teammates, she then looked at her watch, "It's getting really late, we should probably all head up so nobody ends up with detentions."

A/N: I apologize for the long wait and really don't blame you if you didn't read it or if you don't review, 'cause this story has taken a turn for the worse and just isn't going as smooth as I was hoping it would, ah well.  I doubt chapters will ever be coming out quickly any more, since my summer will be cut a month short with marching band starting up, woo! I get to stay at cabins with no air conditioning with 4 other girls and be marching the whole day! I know I'm excited (that was sarcasm).  Actually it's not that bad. Hope everyone has a good rest of summer if I don't get another chapter up, though I hope to.

Also just a note, I got the information on 'Clabberts' from the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them' and I did not make up those characters name who tried out, I found them all scattered in the Harry Potter books, if you feel the need to know the truth behind them you can go to the hp lexicon which I found very helpful in the writing of this chapter.  And, sorry if Hagrids accent was a bit off, I kept going back and changing it, I just couldn't seem to get it.


	17. New Knowledge

**A/N: I bet I am surprising you all by updating already!  Though don't get your hopes up, this isn't a permanent thing.  I just suddenly felt the urge to write, and write for this story, which sounds weird, but for a long time I was finding this being more of a task then something to do for enjoyment.  Now, to thank those of you who actually reviewed that made me really happy.**

**Xylem:** thanks for the review.  I didn't know that could actually suspend users, eep, I better watch out lol.

**Chips challenge: **haha I might have to look into downloading that game, if my ol' computer can take it haha, this thing is ancient, all I pretty much  have is MS Word and Internet lol, though ::crosses fingers:: I hope the download goes through, I'd be quite happy lol.  Thanks so much for your review!

**Lost In A World Of Pain:** haha thank you a lot for your review.  I love how you always find I way to make it seem like the chapter wasn't bad at all, and then relate it to yourself. Even if that didn't make sense to you, I still thank you very much for the review.

**Dianne:** thank you for your (2!) reviews J you are very kind.   In your second review you voiced a lot of ideas, and much of them I had already been thinking, and others I think are really good and may incorporate into the story. I really liked that my story actually made you think, I just think it's funny because here I am just writing for fun, and people are actually reading it and stuff.  I dunno, it just struck me as a little amusing.  But thank you again and again and again, you are a really kind reviewer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Harry Potter, and I used to say JK owns it all (which in my opinion she does) but apparently it is divided among Warner Brothers and I even now hear…..Disney? lol oh well, all I know is I don't own any.

**Chapter 17**

            Harry decided to give everyone a break and not start up Quidditch practices yet.  Though, the truth was, he really didn't have the time for it, with Occlumency, plus all of his school work he found it hard enough to even fit in meals.  He was so busy he hadn't even noticed the absence of his best friend.

            "Harry, do you think Ron is okay?" asked Hermione one evening while helping Harry with his Potions essay, he had made a deal with the head of his house to not have to be tutored by Snape if he kept up well enough in the class, he had found out that doing that was a lot harder than it sounded.

            "Erm, I'm not sure, you probably talk to him more than me lately" replied the raven haired boy, now feeling guilty for not paying more attention to his friend.

            He just seems so distant now, always off doing something, but he never seems to have accomplished anything.  I'm worried, Harry, I mean, not to be rude or anything, but it's usually, you who is the one more distant- not that, that's a bad thing" she quickly reassured, "but, I just don't know how to deal with Ron when he is-"

            "Busy." replied a voice from the entrance of the common room, which startled both Harry and Hermione, the looked to see Ron standing there.

            "Erm, hey mate" said Harry with a half-hearted grin.

            "Look, guys, I'm fine, nothing is the matter with me" said Ron exasperated, "For your information, I've been in the library researching things for Fred, he has to testify about the murder for the ministry."

            "Oh! Ron! Why didn't you tell us?  I know of the perfect books to look in! " exclaimed Hermione, more to herself than to them she started muttering things and flipping through her bag.

            "Ron, we can help you with this, you know?" said Harry, now in a more serious tone.

            "I know," said Ron looking at his feet, "but Harry, you're busy enough with all of this!" he said while gesturing to the table with scattered parchments and textbooks, "why bother you with **more** bookwork."

            "Because, I'm your friend and you know very well I'd much rather do something other than essays for Snape" he replied with a sly grin.

            "The greasy git" said Ron now grinning back, at this Hermione then rolled her eyes and sighed something that sounded distinctly like 'boys'.  Which then made Harry and Ron burst out laughing, filling the quiet and empty common room with echos of laughter.

            The next morning as the Gryffindors sat eating breakfast a student from another house took a seat next to Harry as if oblivious to the fact that practically the whole school was staring at her, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore even looking, though, unlike the rest of the school, he looked pleased.

            "Hi Luna" said Ginny greeting the blonde who immediately then began to help herself to a muffin.

            "Hello" she replied to Ginny, but then turned her attention to someone else.  "Harry Potter" she said as if he didn't know his own name.

            "Erm, yes?" replied Harry as Ron snorted in his pudding.

            "I have something that may be of interest to you" she said as she then proceeded to blink one eye and then the other, "My father's latest issue has an article you would enjoy." At this Luna handed him the magazine on which the cover read _"Secrets of the Department of Mysteries Revealed."_

            Harry's heart gave a jolt when he read this, although he never mentioned it to anyone, he would give anything to have Sirius back.  Trying not to show too much excitement or get his hopes up, he sincerely thanked Luna (who didn't seem to notice as she stared at Ron as if he was putting on a show while humming _"Weasley Is Our King" _under her breath).

            Hermione immediately asked to see the magazine and Harry gladly let her, feeling as if he was on cloud nine knowing me might learn about the veil.  Stirring around his eggs in his plate he was shocked when Hermione burst out into laughter.

            "Sorry Harry," said Hermione trying to contain herself, "but this is a load of rubbish, I mean, come on! Do they honestly expect us to believe this" she said lowering he voice in case Luna was listening.

            Apparently she was.  "Excuse me," she said looking rather coldly at Hermione, "but that is in fact true information.  After the events last year I because interested in what was within the Department of Mysteries, so I expressed this to my father, who thought it would make a **wonderful** story."  With that Luna got up and left the Gryffindor table just as quickly as she came.

            "Bloody hell, Hermione," said Ron grinning, "you seem to have bad luck with nutters, first Trelawney, then Rita Skeeter, and _now_ Loony Lovegood."

            Hermione just huffed muttering things to herself and left the Great Hall leaving Harry and Ron to finish their breakfast alone.

            Harry let the rest of the day pass by like any other; he even let Snape taunt him while making potions without loosing his cool,   keeping Luna's magazine in mind.  He didn't want to read it with Ron and Hermione, not that he had anything against them; he just needed to read that alone.

            After all of their classes for the day Harry was hoping to get some time to himself to read it, but unfortunately Harry was not sure when he'd have time for that tonight.  Hermione had told Ron that they would help him with researching tonight, and Harry agreed that was an important thing.

            The library was practically empty when the trio arrived and realized how strange Ron was acting, he was very jumpy and his voice seemed higher that usual.  Harry poured through books trying to find anything that would help Fred, when he finally realized, h didn't' really know what he was looking for, exasperated Harry finally asked "What exactly are we looking for?"

            Hermione looked up now as if she had been waiting for Harry to ask that the whole time, "I do also have to ask Ron, It would help if we knew as much as we could about-erm-Georges death" said Hermione meekly.

            "Um, well, Fred said he has to go to the Ministry to prove it was, a Death Eater that killed…" at this Ron trailed off, but he just continued as if it hadn't, "Fred told all of us his side of the story; they were at the shop and-George, had said they needed to make a deposit in the bank from all the money they had been making, Fred said the shop was really dead (a/n: ahh no pun intended there) that day so they both immediately wanted to get out for a little bit, the both argued for a bit for who to go, and George finally reluctantly gave in and Fred apparated to the bank.  As Fred was making the deposit somebody came in and claimed there was a recent attack, it was a really small one, but still an attack, only one death.  He apparated back to the shop and saw that the Dark Mark was hovering above the shop.  By then the Auror's had arrived and they told him that….."

            "Oh my, Ron…" but even Hermione was at a loss for words.  Though Harry was still unsure why it had to be George.  Ron seemed to sense that.

"Erm, Fred claims he knew it was George, all of the pieces fit perfectly; they were both members of the Order since they were of age, and they had been working on some tools under Dumbledore's orders." and with that Ron stopped talking.

            Harry knew that was the end of Ron's tale, and it was probably the last time he would ever hear him talk of it, though he honestly didn't mind, he knew exactly how Ron was feeling.  Harry always found it easier to push things away in the back of his mind, instead of dwelling on them, it may not be the most successful way in the long run, but he knew it worked well for him.

            They all packed up their books, knowing with all that on their minds they probably wouldn't get anything else done.  Harry claimed he still had homework to work on hoping that Hermione and Ron would just go to bed, but they lingered in the common room for a long time.  Eventually Hermione claimed she was really tired and had to go to sleep before she fell asleep down there, and Ron also gave in and went up to bed also.

            Harry's hands trembled with anticipation as he finally could read the Quibbler, he wasn't really sure why he was so excited, Hermione said it was all rubbish.  But deep down he felt as if a voice was telling him that there was a way to get his godfather back.  Slowly Harry flipped to the article Luna had told him about.

**_Secrets Of The Department Of Mysteries Revealed_**

            _Deep on the ninth level of the Ministry of Magic lies the blank black door on the windowless hallway, the Department of Mysteries.  Many people have always questioned what really is in the Department of Mysteries and why it is claimed the 'Unspeakables' are hard at work to keep the 'magic in order'._

_            Within the Department of Mysteries it is said to have many magical objects of interest.  One being the shelves of prophecies, it is said to have every prophecy made all there for safe keeping, it is said to be the one of the safest places to be. _(at this Harry snorted)_ Prophecies are made when a true seer; one who posses the inner-eye, goes in a trance and has no control over what they say, it is said that there is over 5,000 prophecies in the Department of Mysteries, though not all are still in effect._

_            Another magical object within the department is the veil to the other world, rumor has it that if there is a way to bring someone back, it would be through there.  We were unable to find more information on it._

            Harry stopped reading there, he felt defeated that there was not more information on it, but a very small part of him lit up in excitement, there was still hope to get Sirius back, it said if there was a way to do it, it would be with the veil.  Harry went to sleep with a glimmer of hope.

**A/N:** alright, skip this note if you were satisfied and have no questions about the chapter, but I feel the need to clear things up now that this is written.  Alright first off, I don't really know where that whole ending thing came from, do I honestly think Sirius is coming back in the upcoming books? No, I don't.  Will my story maybe have Harry thinking so? Maybe, I'll see where my imagination takes it lol.  Also, the whole thing on George Weasley I was not going to incorporate in this chapter either, but once again things just happen when I start writing and before I know it I have written five pages of nonsense (I tend to ramble and have to edit the chapters a lot before posting lol).  Also, I am sorry if I did anything wrong, the Department of Mysteries article took me a long time because I wanted to try to keep it as close to canon as possible, meh, I think I did a decent job on this chapter, a lot of information was dished out in it, so if you have questions don't hesitate to ask, I probably explained things wrong in there.


End file.
